Hollow Souls
by BanishedKnight
Summary: A story of missed perceptions. Redemption, and soul searching. Some language, and mild sexual situaions. Pairings RavSlade. Final Chapter now up.
1. Chapters 1 to 6

_Authors note- For this story to work, I had to take some literary exceptions with the complete history of the Titans. I have tried to keep the participants in character as much as possible. However, Teen Titan purists will probably have some problems with this. But, remember, this is fiction. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to the characters portrayed in this story._

**HOLLOW SOULS**

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

There is an unmistakable, often irrational sense of denial when the human mind is confronted with the possibility of betrayal. In matters of the heart, it can especially disconcerting. A strange phone number appearing too often on your better half's phone bill, the 'I have to work late again' message in your voice mail, and then the business trips out of town begin to extend through the weekend. In most Civil Courts of law, the weight of the evidence above is enough to find guilty. However, for most of us we chose to ignore and deny until the smoking gun is laid in our laps. Then…and only then…a search must be made into the very depths of one's soul, will you survive…or not. It is very simple really. That is, looking from the outside in.

The true drama however, is not in betrayal, but the perception of betrayal. The way each person handles a situation. The response of those whose advice has been sought . The intricate weaving of alliances, those close to you becoming remote, and those who were adversaries becoming closer. No one alive can fully explain 'love', the kinetic force that binds and constrains, and eventually frees us all.

The morning light began to show through the dark curtains that surrounded Raven's room. Though not normally a morning person, she had been a bit more cheerful lately and looked forward to a few moments of meditation before joining the other Titans at breakfast. As usual, it doesn't last.

_**BOOM!**_

The noise felt like the walls were going to collapse at anytime. Then another loud **_THUD!_**

Raven raced to her door, frantically opening it and barely sticking her head into the hallway before her sixth sense shouted "_BACK UP!". _She did…just in time to see a small ball fly at breakneck speed past her face.

"Booyah"! Exclaimed Cyborg.

Dude, you cheated! Beast Boy was screaming.

"I did no such thing" Cyborg now stating with his arms folded.

"Yes, you…

"What the _HELL _are you two doing"? Raven was yelling so loud, the other Titans were momentarily stunned.

"Just playing Roller Hockey", Beast Boy said meekly. He then smiled and said "Did we wake you up, Ravey-Poo"?

"AUUUGHHHH", Raven slammed her door in disgust.

"Dude, maybe we should take this to the roof", Beast Boy said , almost whispering.

"Yeah, you are right", Cyborg also using a hushed tone, "Must be PMS or something".

"_I HEARD THAT, _Raven's voiced bellowed from behind the closed door

_Good God, They are so immature. Raven knew she was growing weary of her dorm type of life._

Even though Raven was now 18, roughly the same age as the other Titans, her maturity level was much higher. Maybe it was the dark side of her personality or perhaps it was the result of her childhood, which she barely remembered. Truly, that was a lifetime ago. Lately she has begun to find herself looking…_No, yearning…_for something…_or someone_, like herself. Even at her young age, she knew deep down, down to the depths approaching her very soul, that this search may never end.

As she again calmed down and began to try to meditate, she knew the Titans were her family. It is hard to stay angry at people, especially when you know they care deeply for you. After all, at some point in time each Titan had literally risked their life for her. Just before going into her meditative trance, she wondered…_Oh my God, maybe it is PMS? Nah, not the right time. _All of this did not matter really, as it was Thursday and on Thursdays she went for a night out alone to _her special place. _The same place Beast Boy describes as a hangout for Gothic weirdos. Raven finds solace there, along with several books on meditation, mysticism, and general Eastern Spiritual subjects. You can sit on big couches, drink latte, listen to amateur poetry, read, talk to others…something Raven has yet to do. But, it is Thursday, and lately on Thursdays…_He… _has been there.

_Disclaimer-no ownership of characters_

**Chapter Two- Ice Breaking**

"Raven…Raven friend, Can I come in?"

"Sure Star" replied Raven, somewhat hesitating.

Raven was sitting in front of her mirror putting on the finishing touches of make up, which for most girls, could be described as very little.

"Oh Glorious…you are doing the face painting again, Starfire exclaimed. "Please, please can I also?"

"Star, I am really finished, and I'm about to leave, but I promise I will introduce you to the world of make up some other time." Raven assured her.

"OK, friend Raven, but please do not forget…you look so pretty when you do the make up." Starfire smiled brightly.

"Uh…yeah, thanks…I think." Raven responded. Knowing full well Starfire didn't mean she looked bad without make up, just sometimes Star mixed up her English in amusing ways.

"Are you going to 'the Crows feet' again tonight? Asked Starfire.

"Its _Nest!…The Crows Nest," _replied Raven, "Crows feet are something that…Oh never mind".

"Robin is taking me to a movie tonight…or I would gladly join you," Starfire said, almost apologetically.

"No problem, you guys have fun", Raven replied, all the while thinking…_thank you God. _

Raven loved Starfire, more than any sister could ever feel for another. She just needs her own space sometimes…and at the Crow's Nest…well, Star definitely does not fit in.

"Friend Raven… do you think I could practice with the make up even while you are not here?"

Starfire's question was punctuated with a slight puppy dog pout.

"Sure…whatever, look Star…its eight o'clock, I need to get going. Raven replied while standing and taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Wondering if the black jeans were too tight, _or maybe not tight enough. _She didn't even her Starfire's response.

"Glorious"

Raven walked down the stairs, heading for the for the front door. Hoping that as she passed the main room the others would be occupied. Upon entering the large main area she could see the boys..all of them… on the couch playing video games. _Maybe if I walk real fast…_

"_Whooo Hooo, Raven," Cyborg was the first to speak up. "Looking reeeaaal nice tonight"_

"_Dude! What did you do to your hair?" Beast Boy's question was becoming irritating, "Are you in disguise or something?" …"And don't you think that shirt is a little tight…are you even wearing a bra?"_

"_FIRST… I am not a dude, my hair is pulled up in a bun and yes I am wearing makeup!" Raven's voice was rising in pitch, "Whatever clothes I am or am not wearing is nobody's damn business but mine…Is there a problem?"._

Robin, being the leader, quickly interjected, "No problem, Rae…have a good time. If you need anything give us a call". You have your communicator, right?.

"I got it" Raven replied, somewhat disgusted, while opening the door and exiting the tower.

Raven was relieved find it a beautiful autumn evening. Perfect for walking the seven or so blocks between the Tower and the hangout. _I am so not in disguise! _Raven was now thinking out loud. _I really just get tired of being a Titan 24/7. _She tires of the drooling questions from pre adolescent girls about Robin, and from boys drooling over Star. Deep down, she knows that the hood and cape that makes up her uniform, pretty much keeps her anonymous. _Maybe…she just wanted to look special tonight. _No matter, she had arrived. Walking through the door, she felt that strange tingling in the pit of her stomach. An muted type of excitement had gripped her the last three weeks or so. Ever since _he_ began to show up.

'The Crow's Nest' was not really a club. I guess the best description would be a fancy coffee house. Not the yuppie kind like on "_Friends". _No, it was definitely draped in Gothic tones mixed with a throwback type of free performance nightspots prevalent in San Francisco in the mid to late Sixties. The lighting always dim, housed in an old building with real hardwood floors. Several sofas, loveseats, chairs, and large floor pillows were scattered about in no apparent scheme. Bookcases aligned the walls, with titles ranging from classic fiction to philosophy. There was a microphone stand in the back, surrounded by an impromptu stage. Anyone could get up at anytime and recite poetry, read excerpts from their own as yet unpublished masterpieces, or do any other number of creative exercises. Raven would listen sometimes, but participate…not a chance.

Tonight, found her wandering about, pretending to be looking over book titles. All the while she was actually scoping out the room. When she did not see what…_who_… she was looking for, she half heartedly grabbed a book, found a couch to herself and flopped down. Thumbing through the book, acting like she was interested in whatever prose it may offer, her thoughts wondered. _He usually sat on the loveseat under the large window, drinking coffee, reading, always slowly, as though each word were a symphony to be relished. Rarely did he look up and he was always alone… Like me… He always wore jeans, usually sandals, no socks. Shirts were always long sleeve and never wrinkled. Raven wished for once to see him in sort sleeves, due to the fact that he was very…and I mean very muscular. Not like that of a football player, or a body builder, but leaner…like a prizefighter. Stunning hair, blond almost white in color, short, but not too short. With barely noticeable dark stubble on his face…oh the face… strong…yet non threatening. Oh God…he was so handsome. She knew he was older…trying to convince herself, 'probably around 25". She knew the truth was probably ten years past that. So what…she was always more mature than her age, right? She could never fall for the perfect bronzed Adonis…too boring. She was always looking for the slight flaw, that little something that makes us all unique. This is probably why the eye patch he wore seemed…so…insignificant…and cool._

_Disclaimer- still no ownership of characters_

**CHAPTER THREE- We meet**

Raven startled herself slightly, like we all do when coming out of deep thought or daydream while in public. Looking around to see if anyone noticed, she was still holding the book she blindly picked off the shelf upon her arrival. It was only then that she noticed the book she had been pretending to read. _Edgar Allen Poe-The Raven. _"Great… just great", she muttered to herself. A quick glance around the room was enough to know that her true objective of the evening was still a no show. She decided it was time to hit the door anyway.

Before leaving as was her custom she stopped at the bar and ordered a cup of coffee for the road…black of course. The bar area was crowded. After successfully completing her purchase she backed slowly out of the crowd, turning around only when she felt she had escaped the crowd. At this same instant she slammed full force into another patron. Coffee went flying, some on the floor but mostly on Raven. "_Dammit", _she whispered to herself, crouching down to retrieve the cup from the floor.

She could hear the other voice, " I am terribly sorry…please forgive me".

Raven still in a squatting position responded with out even looking up, "Its OK…really I should have been looking where I was going". At the same instant the stranger knelt down to help Raven up.

"No, it was totally my fault, please allow me to…", He continued to talk, but it was at this point that Raven looked up only to see that it was…_Him. _She was literally speechless. Now almost in tears from total embarrassment, she stood and made a move towards the door.

"Please…Miss", he started again, "Let me pay for that, I owe you… for my clumsiness".

"Really…I'm fine", She was almost stuttering. "I have to go". She hit the door at that same instant, which she remembered you had to pull open…not push. However this slight pause gave her enough time to hear him say "Then at least next time I see you, I insist on buying"

"Ok…sure", she replied and in an instant was out the door.

The air outside had become somewhat cooler and the dampness from her shirt gave Raven a sudden chill. Not that she noticed. Her mind was racing at light speed, trying to review the most recent events. _OK…sure. That's the best I could come up with. _She had been rehearsing what she would say to him for three solid weeks. The phrase _Ok…sure, _never seemed to be a part of these rehearsals. _God, I'm such a loser._ _I will never be able to go back there again. _

Before she knew it, she was back at the Tower. When she entered the main room, her disgust at the night's events did not even let her hear Robin's first comment.

"Raven…earth to Raven", he said in a voice she really was not in the mood for.

"What!" she replied.

"I just asked if you would check on Starfire, she's kind of holed up in your room…I think she has been crying".

"Crying!", Raven's voice was now elevating to the point that Beast Boy and Cyborg began to slide down the couch in an attempt to hide.

"Robin, what did you _DO_ to her", Raven was definitely loud now.

"Nothing…Rae, I mean we have been down here the whole time", Robin's voice was cracking somewhat. Raven gave him a hard look, turned and headed upstairs.

Robin turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg, muttered "Women, I don't think I'll ever figure'em out"

"Nope", said Cyborg.

"Ain't happenning", replied BB, almost in unison.

Raven hastily headed towards her room, upon entered she could she Starfire, sobbing, sitting on a stool with her head in her arms resting on Raven's small vanity.

"Star..what hap…", Raven was stopped in mid sentence when the Tamaranian lifted her head up and turned in her direction. It took almost all of Raven's supernatural willpower to keep from laughing. Starfire had tried to use 'make up' all by herself. The result, thought Raven, was a cross between a rodeo clown and Tammy Faye Bakker on Steroids.

"Oh, Star", Raven's voice was now soft and motherly. "What have you done?"

"I just…wanted…to…look pretty for Robin," Starfire was half muttering, half crying. "So that he might notice me…more like a…girlfriend."

Raven had already gone into bathroom and retrieved a washcloth, dampened it, and was sitting down beside the distraught teen. Starfire continued to mumble as Raven gently began to wipe away the assortment of designs and colors that her friend had so heartedly applied. After the second washcloth was completely covered, she spoke,"Star, putting on make up does not necessarily make you pretty, besides, there are some people that are just naturally beautiful. You my dear, are definitely in that category. There are very, very few men in Jump City that wouldn't give up a limb just to have you as a girlfriend."

"_Eww," _Starfire replied with twinge in her lip.

"Er…Ok…so that didn't come out right, what I meant was unlike me, you are really drop dead gorgeous and don't require a lot of makeup."

"I am going to drop and die if I put on the makeup?", Starfire said with concern.

"No, Star…it's a figure of sp…never mind. Tomorrow I will help you with this stuff…Ok."

"_Promise !", _exulted Starfire.

"Yes, I promise", Raven's reply was less than enthusiastic, but it worked. Starfire gave her a hug and headed for the door, then abruptly turning said, "Friend Raven, did you realize your shirt is wet?"

"Yeah, I do, goodnight Star." Raven said, knowing that she probably be replaying in her mind how the shirt was doused over and over tonight, instead of sleeping. At least she had made her friend feel little better.

"Good Night to you Raven." Starfire's voice was her old cheerful self again.

Raven lay in her bed still wired from her encounter earlier in the evening. Thoughts raced in and out of her head. _Why does everything have to be so hard? He has to think I'm some kind of nut. Why did I just run away? It doesn't matter, what would he see in me, probably has tons of girlfriends. All of them pretty…and blond. Probably dumb too. Pretty, dumb and blond. That's what men like anyway. Maybe he has a wife! _The last thought kind of jolted her a little bit. _Nah, didn't see a ring. What is wrong with me? I am acting like a middle school girl with a crush on a senior. He's just a man, no big deal. But, DAMN, he is handsome. _Raven turned onto side, took a deep breath and realized sleep was now taking control of her body, but not before one last thought…_I wonder how he lost his eye?_

_Diclaimer- probably never have ownership of characters_

**CHAPTER FOUR- The stars are in alignment**

The weekend came and went. The first part of the week was uneventful, mostly involving training, meditating, listening to Robin's updates on how he was close to finding his current obsession, Slade.

Raven even sat down with Starfire and helped her with the basics of lipstick, rouge, etc. Very sparingly though, as she had actually been telling truth, Starfire needed little help in the beauty department. Before long, it was Thursday. All during the week Raven had convinced herself that going back to the scene of last week's embarrassment was out of the question. As early evening came she began to get restless. Then, a knock on the door outside of her room.

"Raven! It is I Starfire, have you left for the Crow's House yet?".

"I'm not sure if I am g…" Raven's reply was cut off in mid sentence.

"Because if you want, we can practice the eye liner again." Starfire spoke and continued to knock at the same time.

"Uh, sorry Star but I was just figuring out what to wear." Raven knew she had to go now, she could handle anything…except more make up training.

"Ok friend Raven, Oh before you leave, I want to bring you something." Starfire said as she dashed down the hall.

"Sure" Raven replied while sliding into a pair of jeans and tank top. After a quick glance in the mirror, Starfire returned carrying a small bottle.

"Uh, Star…I'm not really into perfume." Before Raven's words had a chance to sink in, Starfire had already placed a small drop of perfume behind each of Raven's ears.

"Now you are ready." said Starfire. "This scent only comes from Tameran, you and I are the only two on this planet that smell this way."

"Thanks…I think." replied the sorceress. She thought to herself. _It 's not too smelly, guess I can use all the help I can get. _Starfire was now gleaming with joy.

"_Have a good time with the 'Crow' people friend Raven!" _

Raven left the Tower, not sure of what direction she would take. After a few minutes she was heading toward The Crow's Nest. Standing just outside the door, she was trying to convince herself to turn around only to realize she was blocking a small group of patrons that wanted to enter. She quickly stepped inside to let the others in. _Ok, she thought. I'm here, might as well grab a cup coffee. _Raven made the purchase, holding the cup in both hands, walked over to the only empty loveseat and flopped down.

It was then she noticed an obscure book on yoga that was left on the small coffee table at her knee. _Cool…I actually had been looking for this book. _She couldn't help but think that tonight, things were actually going well. After a few minutes of flipping through the pages, she reached down to grab her coffee and only then noticed _He _was at the bar. That was not all, he was now making his way all the way across the room…_towards her!_

Her stomach was almost convulsing with butterflies. _I know he is coming over here, I just know it. Calm down, Raven. Breathe. Calm. _Her thoughts were firing faster than a machine gun. _He's carrying a drink in each hand. One must be for me. _It was at this time the realization hit her that she was holding a nearly full cup coffee in her hand. Looking up and noticing he had turned his back to her while trying to navigate around a waitress, she quickly threw her drink, cup and all behind the couch. Quickly, she grabbed the book, pulled it to her face and tried to hide.

"_Hello" He said simply._

"_Hi" Raven replied while slowing pulling down her book._

"_I believe I owe you this." He said while slowing offering a cup of coffee to her. "I apologize for my clumsiness the other night."_

"_No, really it was me who was careless." Raven was thinking, no way this guy is clumsy, he moves so effortlessly, like a tiger walking through the jungle. "Really, you did not need to buy me…" _

He cut her off in mid sentence. "Yes, the dollar fifty was a huge sum…but something tells me I will still be able to eat the rest of the week." He smiled. "Would you mind if I sat down?"

"Please" Raven let out a little smile. "And thank you."

"_My name is Ben, Ben Wilson." He held out his hand. Raven reached out and lightly shook his hand. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice he was waiting for a reply. _

"_And…you are?" He asked, still smiling._

"_Oh…yes, sorry, I am Rav…I mean Rae, my friends call me Rae." She was now really flustered. _

"Ray?" He said with amusement"Would that be short for anything, like 'ray of sunshine' or perhaps 'sting ray'?"

"No, Rae" she laughed, "With an _e…_R-A-E."

"I see, but you still didn't answer the question"

"Oh…right." She thought for a few seconds. "My friends would probably say sting ray, definitely not anything to do with sunshine."

Both smiled, looked down and had a sip of coffee at the same time.

"Rae…" His tone now somewhat curious.

"Yes"

"Do you realize there is smoke coming from behind this couch?

_Damn. Now remembering her coffee hastily throw away earlier. "It's…it's…probably just a steam vent." She said thinking quickly. _

"Steam vent…yes you are probably right." He was still smiling. Quickly Raven tried to change the subject.

"Do you come here often?" she spoke so fast she didn't realize how cliché the words came out.

"Now that's original" He replied. Raven's embarrassment was to show. He could see she was slightly frazzled. "Sorry, couldn't resist that, I have been here a couple of times a week for a month or so. I noticed you here a lot."

_He noticed me! Raven was wondering if she should mention her reason for being at this place at all. _

"I have seen you too…I mean you kind of stand out."

"Yes…I know." He spoke and began to motion to his eye patch.

"NO! I mean…I didn't mean like that! She knew she was not alluding to his eye, but now she has to convince him.

"It's just…" She began, "You don't look like you belong here. You have very confident and graceful presence. Almost like a Knight from Camelot, or a movie star. You seem nothing like most of the men usually in here. They look like they would rather play Dungeons & Dragons all night instead of kissing a girl. _Raven was slightly stunned at how well the words came out of her own mouth._

"_Wow." Ben was slightly taken aback. "I wish I had some eloquent come back for that. But I just noticed you… because I thought you were pretty."_

There was a few seconds of silence, then both smiled.

"So tell me Rae…How old are you? He said with a slightly evil grin.

"I'm Legal!" Raven blurted out. Ben's eyebrow raised. Raven quickly cupped her hand over her mouth realizing what her response sounded like.

"I mean…I'm Eighteen…and a half." She sunk back on the couch totally embarrassed at her attempt to explain herself. Ben also relaxed back deep into the huge cushions with a grin.

"And…you? She timidly asked.

"Well, let's see." He responded. "according to your accounting methods, I would be thirty four…and a third."

Raven smiled and grabbed a small pillow and through it playfully against his chest.

For the next hour they shared observations about different topics. Raven became more and more comfortable as she found out they had a lot of the same feelings with regards to a myriad of trivial topics. Every time he spoke it was like a sedative slowly erasing away any semblance of nervousness. _She couldn't help but think…the stars have aligned for me tonight._

Before they knew the shop was starting to close and they were the only two left.

"I guess I better be going." Raven said very hesitantly.

"Yes, I guess its time". Ben sounded somewhat disappointed also.

"Rae, I know this is short notice, but I actually have two tickets to the opening of the Egyptian exhibit at the museum for Saturday. It's kind of a stuffy black tie thing. I was wondering…I mean maybe if you didn't have plans, would you like to…"

"Yes!" She responded before he could finish.

"Great, then shall I meet you there…lets say around Seven?"

"Seven O'clock, it's a date" Raven said while shaking his hand.

_Disclaimer- same as the last million disclaimers_

**CHAPTER FIVE- We Go Shopping**

Ben Wilson walked briskly back to his loft in the downtown area of the city. He had recently purchased the entire second floor of a older building and converted it into a loft. A downtown revitalization effort had seen many wealthy people using space the same way. The lower level of his building consisted of five or six trendy shops. But the upper level was all his. Aside from a partition here and there, it was basically one large open area. It had a main room, bedroom, kitchen area, study, workout area and he had even installed a large fireplace. Artifacts from all over the world were tastefully displayed and the walls were mostly lined with book shelves.

He entered and without as much as turning on a lamp, flopped down on the main sofa and closed his eyes. _She is really something. Definitely not a debutante. Innocent, yet with a dark side. I can feel it. It would take that to understand me. Get a grip on yourself! No one could ever understand my journey. She will only make me weak. Maybe I am getting weak? Those rat bastard military doctors did say the injections might wear off after several years. Maybe I am becoming normal? Impossible, I don't even know what normal is. Besides her breasts are great. No, they are perfect. She's kind of young though. And…something about her face…she looks so familiar…like we have met._

Raven awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Rolling around on the bed, she hadn't slept that well for a long time. She had no intentions of getting up, just wanting to savor the felling of the successful night before. Then, it hit her…jolting her straight into a sitting position.

"Starfire!" She screamed. "Starrrrrr!"

Within thirty seconds the Tameranian came through the door.

"Raven!" Starfire was still breathing hard from running. "What is wrong?" "Are you all right?"

"I…I need a dress." Raven said sheepishly.

"You need a what?"

"A dress."

"I thought…you were hurt." Starfire said looking a little bewildered.

"I'm sorry Star, I just realized I need a dress for tomorrow night. And…I don't really have one"

"Raven, you have…"

"Formal…Star. I need a formal dress. Will you help me get one?"

"Yes, I'll gladly help, but it is kind of early. I do not yet thing the mall is open." Starfire was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Raven then noticed Starfire must jumped out of bed and ran straight to her room. Due to the fact that she was only wear a t-shirt and nothing else. The shirt did not quite stretch far enough to cover everything.

"Star, you know you really shouldn't walk around the halls like that" Raven was grinning.

"But…but…I heard you call…I thought something was wrong"

"Really Starfire, do you have no shame? Raven was laughing now.

"AUGHHHHH" Star fire turned and exited in a huff.

Later that afternoon the two girls were visiting some of the more _chic_ clothing stores. While browsing, a saleslady approached. "May I help you"

Starfire immediately spoke up, "She is in need of a dress!"

"Yes, I _can _see that." the lady replied somewhat smugly. "Let me guess, shopping early for the prom"

"No." Raven said with a grimace. "I need something formal looking…for some kind of opening at the museum."

The lady's eyes opened wide. "You mean the thousand dollar a ticket benefit at the museum scheduled for tomorrow night?.

"I guess." Raven looked at Starfire with an unsure expression.

"Well then my dear, you have come to the right place, follow me"

Raven proceeded to try on several dresses. Starfire proceeded to turn her nose up at each.

"Do you not have something with a shorter hem line? Asked Starfire.

"Actually, I do." Replied the saleslady. "Be back in one minute".

"Starfire!" Raven was whispering in a frustrated tone. "What was wrong with the last dress?"

"Trust me on this, friend Raven, just trust me." Starfire was smirking.

The saleslady returned with another dress. "Ok dear, now this is a little more daring. But still classy. Besides you definitely have the legs for it."

The dress was pure black, form fitting, no straps…and short.

Raven tried it on and walked out towards her friend. Starfire's response was quick, "We'll take it."

"Excellent choice." Replied the saleslady.

"Footwear." Starfire was beaming now. "She needs the footwear to match."

After several boxes of shoes were brought out, a pair was finally selected. The saleswoman gathered everything up and head for the register. Raven nudged her friend and quietly said, "I'm not sure if I can afford all of this. I mean she didn't even tell us the prices."

"Not to worry friend Raven." Starfire was grinning ear to ear. "I got the plastic thingy from Robin, called credit card. Its what the boys use for all of their techno gizmos and supplies for the Tower."

"Yes, but does it have a credit balance big enough for this? Raven said fearfully.

"I think so, it says the limit is…unlimited."

"Star…I could kiss you."

"Perhaps." said Starfire. "But something tells me this four hundred dollar dress…is not for me."

"Plus, you now owe me…full and complete details of everything that happens tomorrow night. And I mean _full and complete_."

"Star!" "What are you implying…I mean we are just friends. I mean…Ben…we just met. I don't think anything juicy is going to come from tomorrow night. Besides it is just an innocent date."

"Not after he sees you in _that_ dress." Starfire responded very, very wickedly.

_Disclaimer- feel like I own characters, but don't_

**CHAPTER SIX- Things Heat Up**

Raven arrived at the steps to the museum promptly at seven o'clock. The city museum was atypical of most, large, with massive columns. Several marble steps led up to the entrance. She noticed a very ritzy crowd milling about, everyone was dressed to kill. As she walked up the steps, an uncomfortable feeling began to grow deep inside of her. _I don't belong here. I have nothing in common with these people. Do I look alright? Who Am I trying to fool, he is out of my league. I should turn now and go back home. _Then she noticed Ben, standing at the top of the steps conversing with another patron of the arts. His back was to her but she knew from his wild hair color and the telltale black strap encircling the back of his head who it was. Even with his back to her, she could see he cut a dashing image in his simple but classy black tux.

She stood about three feet away form his back, not wanting to interrupt his conversation when he suddenly said, "Rae!" "You made it."

He turned around and Raven was nervously staring at her feet. All of her life, Raven had felt low self esteem. Now was no exception, and when Ben remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"I… I hope I am dressed Ok…I mean…if you think this is not appropriate…I can go ba…"

"Rae." He began, his voice was soothing and calm. "I have traveled the world over. I have seen the sun rise in Fiji, I have seen the sun set in the Aegean Sea…but I have never…ever seen anything as beautiful as you are now." He then held his elbow out slight for her to grab. "May I escort you inside?"

Raven gently held his arm and began to walk, thinking. _I know now this is a dream, wonder when I'm going to wake up. _

As they made their way through the entrance, Raven spoke up, "Ben, how did you know it was me? "I mean back there on the steps?"

"Ah, my child, it was your scent." "You are wearing the same fragrance you had on the other night."

Now she remembered, Starfire's perfume…being somewhat superstitious as was her nature, she decided to wear it again. _It seemed to work the first time…so what the hell._

"Oh," Raven replied. "Yes, it's kind of rare. Actually, there are only two girls on the planet…Er…I mean in the city…that are wearing it. Kind of experimental."

"I see." He responded smiling.

"And Ben."

"Yes"

"I am _not _a child." Raven spoke somewhat defiantly.

Ben stopped. Held Raven's hand and just like a graceful dancer, spun her around slowly. Looking intently at her from every angle, said very wickedly, "Yes, my lovely Rae. It doesn't take two good eyes to see that."

Raven grinned and smacked him playfully on the arm.

For the next hour or so, they mingled with the so called high society of Jump City. Ben seemed to be well known in these circles. She noticed every so often he had to fend off advances from unmarried debutantes. These women, she thought, had money maybe, but no class. Even though Raven was attached to Ben's arm, they still openly flirted with him. As expected, he was courteous to them, but never did he seem to give them any opening.

"Rae, I know this must be boring." he said sympathetically. "But, I just want to see one thing before we go."

"No, I…I am having a wonderful time." Raven was half telling the truth. The event was boring her, but just being with him was more than making up for it.

"Here it is." He said. They were now standing in front of display, obviously displayed in bullet proof glass, with every kind of alarm sensor known to man attached. Inside the display was a simple, yet elegant jeweled necklace, laying on dark blue velour. The engraving below the case simply said, 'JEWELRY FROM THE TOMB OF PHAROH RAMESEUS II'.

Ben gazed at the necklace intently, without looking at Raven he began, "These fools, they do not even know what they have. This is the true property of Prince Kummen Ra. The only son of Rameseus. The story goes that…" Raven cut him off in mid sentence.

"The center stone supposedly contains a small piece of wood from the staff of Moses. Given by Moses to Rameseus, who was his half brother. To protect his only nephew Kummen Ra, from the wrath of God. It is said to contain magical powers to the wearer, even to this day."

Ben stared at Raven and was for the first time in their short relationship, speechless.

"You…you know the story?" He asked.

She nodded and said, "Yea, I kind of know about this type of stuff."

"Rae…I…Think I am falling in love." He said with a mocking tone.

"Makes sense." She replied, "That was my basic plan."

Ben laughed so hard, people turned to stare. "Tell me my dear, would you like me to get this trinket for you?"

"Ben, I don't know you that well, and its obvious you are far from poor. But no one person could afford to buy this necklace, it is priceless."

"Rae, I am hurt that you doubt me." Ben said with a really evil smirk, "I never mentioned buying it."

Raven laughed, somewhat uneasily.

"Rae, the night is still young." Ben spoke as he opened the door for Raven to exit the museum. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

It was at this time Raven remembered in her excitement getting ready for tonight, that she had not eaten since lunch.

"Yea, that would be nice."

"Great!" I Know really nice restaurant not far from here."

As they walked down the steps, he led her to a waiting limo. The chauffeur quickly opened the door and they settled in the back.

"Maurice, take us to 'Bernard's'."

A very British accent then spoke, "As you wish, sir."

After a sort ride the limo came to a halt in front of a small, but very elegant bistro. The driver quickly exit and opened Raven's door. Gently helping her to exit. _Damn, she thought. I could seriously get used to this. _"Thank you."

As they entered the host exclaimed, "AHHH, Mr. Wilson, so very nice of you to join us this evening. Please follow me."

The restaurant was very intimate and dimly lit. They were soon seated at a romantic table for two. "Francois will be your server tonight, and I will let Bernard know you are here" The host bowed and left.

"I am impressed." Raven finally spoke.

"Rae, please do not take this as some type of master plan to woo you with grandeur. But I am hungry, and this place is actually very good." "However." Ben spoke and leaned forward, motioning Raven to do the same. "I will let you in a little secret." Raven leaned forward, placing her hands under her chin, a little smirk from one corner of her mouth, "And just what would that be?" She said seductively.

Again he leaned even closer and whispered, "My all time favorite meal…is a _Quarter Pounder _with cheese, fries and a Coke."

Raven fell back in her seat laughing so hard, she knocked over her waterglass saturating the tablecloth. "Oops."

When the waiter came over, Ben ordered for both, speaking fluent French. Raven had no idea what type of food was forthcoming. She was so mesmerized by her new friend and so hungry that it didn't matter.

A short while later, the food arrived. There was a period of silence while they ate. Raven finally broke the ice.

"Ben, what do you do?" "I mean if you don't mind I ask."

"No, not at all. I guess you could say that I am semi retired from the military."

Raven had a puzzled look to her, knowing he was obviously wealthy. "Were you like a General or something?"

Ben smiled and wiped his face with a napkin, "Not hardly, no, just a regular soldier."

"But" She said, "Aren't you kind of young, I mean…to be retired?"

Ben again smiled and made a slight motion with his finger towards his eye patch. Raven sank down into her chair. Her thoughts consumed her. _You idiot, you did it again. He probably was discharged for the eye. _

"_Please forgive me." She said, "It must be the wine, I should have known."_

"_Rae, lighten up, its no big deal." He was almost chuckling. "Oh and by the way, mystery woman, what do you do when you are not mesmerizing me with your beauty?"_

"_I…well…I…um kind of work with my friends…well, they are really my family. We kind of do…security work."_

"_You are a security guard?" He asked._

"_No!" "Sort of like consulting." _

"_I see." _

Raven did not want to even begin to try to explain the Titan thing. Between the wonderful meal and a few glasses of wine, she was as comfortable as she had ever felt.

"Ben?"

"_Yes?"_

"_I would really like to go your place" _

Ben's one good eyebrow raised somewhat. "Rae…is that you talking, or perhaps the wine?"

"_That's for me to know, and you…to find out" _

Ben turned his head slightly to the direction of the waiter.

"_Francois!" "Check…siv' vous plais._

Note-updates soon


	2. It Has Begun

_Author's note- I am sincerely thankful for all the reviews this story has received. I am humbled with all of the kindness and praise. I would love to mention everyone by name, but am afraid to leave someone out. Most of the reviewers have posted their own fiction, which I have read. Everyone of them captivates me. I know I am not yet in their league, but I will keep on plugging. _

_Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters. (But I did get a new car.)_

**CHAPTER SEVEN- It Has Begun**

The long black limousine pulled up to the steps leading to Ben's loft. Quickly the driver made his way to Raven's door , he gently and with grace helped her from the vehicle. Ben had already exited.

"Thank you Maurice." Ben said.

"My pleasure Master Wilson" Maurice replied with his perfect East London accent. "I will be in the garage, sir, should you need me."

Ben nodded while ascending the stairs with Raven. Upon entering, Raven looked around at the various pieces of furniture, paintings, sculptures and rugs. There was no theme to this place, and yet everything seemed to fit perfectly.

"Rae?"… "May I offer you something to drink" Before she could reply, he continued, "I do not mind a glass of wine with dinner, but I'm not really into alcohol."

"Do you have any tea?" Raven asked.

"Do I have any tea!" Ben spoke in an almost bravado tone. "Maurice's aunt is still in London, every few months she sends us a supply of Earl Grey. The real stuff…can't get it in any store around here." Ben was somewhat shouting as he had moved into the kitchen area. "Please, make yourself at home and I will make us some real tea."

_Don't mind if I do, Raven thought. I LOVE this place. If I ever had my own apartment it would be just like this. Only I could never afford it. _

Raven meandered around the large main room. Slowly running her fingers over various sculptures and antique pieces of furniture. She looked up and saw a large poster in a frame, although it was slightly yellowed from time, she read aloud.

THE BEATLES. TONIGHT JULY 17th. SHEA STADIUM.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed four distinct signatures running along the bottom of the poster. _The Beatles, I have heard of them. I wonder if they ever got as famous as Eminem. _As she turned, she almost knocked over a large vase, sitting by itself on a pedestal. If Raven was an expert on anything, it definitely was ancient cultures, combined with mysticism and far east spiritualism.

"Do you like that?" Ben startled her as he entered the room with a tray containing their cups of tea.

"_Yes, it is beautiful…Ming dynasty I am guessing. The detail is almost…perfect. I must say I have never seen a replica this nice." Raven was spinning the vase around, admiring it from every angle. Ben just smiled, that polite, but devilish smile that he had. _

Then it hit Raven, she slowly lowered the vase back onto its table.

"It…it's…_not_ a replica, is it?" She awkwardly asked. Without saying a word, Ben ever so slightly shook his head, _No. _

Raven began walking over to the huge leather sofa where Ben was now sitting. He was carefully pouring the hot water into their cups, which were situated on a beautiful antique coffee table.

"Ben…I was wondering …I mean I know it's none of my business…" Raven then cut her own sentence short, as his one good eyebrow raised slightly. "It's nothing, I am sorry."

"Let me guess." He interjected. "How can someone on a soldier's pay…get all this…_stuff?"_

"_No, really, just drop it. I didn't mean to…" This time she was interrupted by him._

"It is a fair question, my lovely Rae." Ben slowly leaned back into the sofa. "After I was…well let's just say , unceremoniously , detached from my military career, I began to freelance, every now and then." He said while handing her a cup of tea.

"Oh…Ok." Raven replied rather meekly, while sipping her tea.

"Well." He said, "What do you think?"

Raven hesitated for just a second. "I think that your place here…is…perfect. And that this evening has been perfect. And…I am really glad I met you."

Ben let out a hearty laugh that came from deep in his formidable abdomen. "No, no my innocent Rae…I meant what do think about the tea?"

Raven was never sure if she had blushed in public, until now. "Oh…it…it's good, thanks."

A broad smile came across his face. She noticed again just how strong his features were. Even with the eye patch, she knew she had never seen anyone quite so handsome. He had long since removed his jacket and tie. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned just enough to showcase his toned chest. Raven reached down and began to unbuckle her new shoes.

"Do you mind?" She asked. "These things are killing my feet."

"Not at all." He replied, with one smooth motion he pulled her feet into his lap. Raven laid back on the far end of the couch. Ben began to massage her aching heels.

"So how long were you in the Army?" Raven asked with her eyes closed and totally engulfed by his strong hands on her foot.

"Actually, I was not in the Army."

"Oh…Marines?" She asked.

"Uh…not exactly."

"Coast Guard?" She asked while opening one eye.

Ben let out a small laugh. "No, it was more of…let's see how I can I put it…my unit was a little on the shadowy side. Sometimes, you might hear the media referring to special ops or perhaps Delta force, which in actuality, does not exist. We kind of came under that heading. "But, enough about my boring former life…I want to know more about this exquisite creature…whose slightly smelly feet I have been forced to rub."

Raven jerked her feet off of his lap defiantly. Almost at the same time she realized the stereo was softly playing the background. Whitney Houston's, _I Will Always Love You, _began to play. Raven sat up, looked at her new friend.

"I love this song." Without saying a word, Ben took her hand. They both stood up and moved around the coffee table and onto a thick Persian rug. Slowly they began to dance to the soulful lyrics.

_Bittersweet… memories…that is all……_

Raven head barely reached his powerful chest as they held each other swaying more than dancing.

"You're too damn tall" Raven whispered.

With one fluid motion, he placed his arms under hers and effortlessly lifted her to eye level. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while he supported her from underneath.

The song continued. _I Hope life …treats you kind…and I hope you get all you dream of…._

They were staring at each other now, no words, just gazing. Raven closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his. She had never experienced such a long and passionate kiss. Even as he held her entire weight, she could sense that his massive strength could support her for hours. As their lips came apart, Raven laid her head over his shoulder, eyes closed as he gently swayed to Whitney's voice.

_And I..I will always love you. _

Her eyes still closed and head resting on his shoulder, she asked.

"_Ben…what are you feeling now?" _

"Well, lets see." He ever so slightly squeezed his right hand. "I think…that…would be your left butt cheek. Yes… though my anatomical knowledge is somewhat limited, I am quite sure that is your butt."

Raven playfully smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch!" "Was I was wrong."

Raven lifted her head and again began another longer kiss.

Whitney was still singing, _Please…please don't be sad…._

Raven again had her head over his shoulder, this time her eyes were wide open.

"Ben?"

"Yes"

"Were you…I mean…how many times were you in real combat"

His eye was closed , his face pressed against hers, facing opposite directions.

"Countless." His words in such a whisper as to be barely audible.

"Have…have…you killed many people?"

"Countless."

Raven pulled her head off of his shoulder. They were looking at each other now. They were so close, that when Ben began to speak his lips were still touching hers.

"Now, my dear it is my turn." His tone was hushed, yet strong. "What are you feeling?"

"I feel that if I live a thousand years, I will never be as happy as I am at this moment."

"Ben." She was whispering.

"Yes."

"Will you let me stay…here…tonight?"

Raven placed her head back on his shoulder. At the same instant, Ben was pulling a small cell phone from his pants pocket. With one arm supporting Raven's weight and the other holding the phone, a voice was heard to answer.

"Maurice,"

"Sir?"

"I won't be needing the car tonight, you may go"

"Very good, Sir."

_Note- updates soon._


	3. No turning Back

_Author's note- Again, Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews.._

_Disclaimer- No ownership of characters. (But I did save 15 on my car insurance.)_

**CHAPTER EIGHT-No Turning Back**

"Has anybody seen Raven?" Robin asked as he approached the Changeling and Cyborg. They were sitting on the couch completely engrossed in a new video game.

"No" replied Beast Boy.

"NaDa" Said Cyborg. "Whoo Hooo, take THAT, my animal friend!"

"Dude…you so cheated!.

"Did not"

"Did so"

Robin sighed and yelled, "STARFIRE!"

Starfire appeared on the second floor railing.

"Have you seen Raven?"

"No, Robin…I feel she must have stepped out for a walk." Star knew better, she knew Raven had not come back last night and now it was mid morning.

"It is time for our briefing." Robin's voice was becoming louder as each syllable poured out. "And I EXPECT everyone to be there on time!"

At that same instant, almost as if on cue, the front door opened.

Raven walked in the room, holding her shoes in one hand, sporting a somewhat wrinkled new dress.

"Where have you been?" Was the first words she heard from the Boy Wonder.

"Out." Was her terse reply.

"Out?" He asked. "Out where?"

"Just out." She replied, as she ascended the stairs.

"Dude, I think she was smiling." Beast Boy said as he turned toward Cyborg.

"Nah, Raven never smiles…must have been the light playing tricks on your eyes." Cyborg was talking and not even looking up from the large screen TV.

"No…really, Dude I think she was smiling." Beast Boy said with a puzzled look.

At the top of the stairs, Raven passed Starfire and headed toward her room. Starfire walking right on heels.

"Ok, let's have it." Starfire said as she followed Raven through the door of her room.

"Have what?"

"You know _what." _ Starfire asked. "You promised me! Full details."

Raven took off her dress place it on a hanger and began to put on her usual attire. "Ok…sit down."

Starfire sat on the edge of Raven's bed, grabbed a pillow and pressed it against her stomach.

"Oh, glorious, glorious, glorious…I am ready."

Raven began, and to Starfire's delight, she recaptured all of the previous night's details. From the museum to the restaurant and then the loft.

"Oh, please friend Raven." Starfire was pleading. "Describe him to me."

Raven hesitated for just a second, then begin to relive her thoughts. As she began to elaborate on his appearance, Starfire clutched the pillow tighter. After she was finished, Starfire gasped slightly.

"You mean has only one eye?"

"Yes…but." Raven said.

"You mean like _Slade_?"

"STAR!" Raven wheeled around to face her.

Satrfire could tell from Raven's tone that she had unintentionally misspoken.

"I am sorry friend Raven…I..I… just meant physically…like him. Oh do please continue."

Raven left out no details, leading up to the song playing and the embrace. Starfire then flung herself back onto Raven's bed, still clutching the pillow.

"AHHHHH!" Starfire said while rolling around just like a pre teen girl talking to a friend about a first kiss. "I think I shall die! "It is sooooo, how do you say, romantic."

A loud banging at the door interrupted them.

"Starfire!" Raven!" It was Robin.

"WHAT!" Both girls replied in perfect unison.

"I have scheduled a briefing…"

"GO AWAY!" Again, both girls in harmony.

"AUGHHHH!" Robin clinched his fists in the hallway. "Women!" He was muttering to himself as he stammered down the hallway.

"Please continue Raven." Starfire was almost begging.

"I don't know Star…that's about it" Raven turned her head trying not to make eye contact.

Starfire was laying on the bed with her right arm holding the pillow next to her body and her left arm propping up her head.

"Raven…did you…?

"Did I what?"

"You know…did you….do _it?_

Raven was sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling on her sorcerer type of boots. She said nothing, but slightly tilted her head and smiled.

"YOU DID!" Starfire sat straight up. "You have to…I mean you promised me the details."

"Star, I don't know I mean…it's hard to explain. The music, the dancing…it…it was just a natural progression. Then the second time, this morning…"

"TWICE!" Starfire fell back onto the bed again, tossing and turning. "You did it twice! I am soooo dieing here!" Starfire was now kicking her feet in the air. Raven let out a small laugh, shook her head.

"Star."

"Oh, yes…what, yes,yes."

"You really need to get out more."

Ben was furiously working out on a punching bag in the corner of his loft. The relentless staccato sounds from combination punches kept his mind off other things.

"Sir."

Ben stopped for a moment, holding the bag still with both hands.

"Yes Maurice?"

"I have your lunch prepared, it is waiting for you in the kitchen"

"Thank you, Maurice, you may go"

"Very well" He began to walk away, then suddenly stopped. "Sir?"

"Yes." Ben responded, slightly annoyed.

"The young lady…she is well? Maurice's tone was now of concern. Enough of concern as to cause Ben to get somewhat angered.

"Yes Maurice…she is fine."

"It's just that…well… she bears a striking resemblance to…" Maurice's word were cut short very rudely.

"I KNOW WHO SHE LOOKS LIKE!" Ben exclaimed, throwing several punches into the leather bag.

"Please forgive me sir. It was just an observation." Maurice backed slowly out of the gym area and left.

The punching bag was now taking a beating. But nothing compared to the thoughts rushing through Ben's mind. _Eight and a half million people in this freaking city. Some are going to resemble each other. No freaking _(punch) _big _(punch_) DEAL! _(roundhouse kick).

Raven had arranged to meet Ben Sunday evening. There was a string quartet playing at the park. It was open to the public and everyone would bring blankets, sit on a grassy area shaped like a bowl that overlooked a small open air amphitheatre. They barely spoke during the performance. A lot of gazing, holding hands, and massaging shoulders. Typical things people do, when they think they are following in love. As they last song of the evening ended, Ben stood up and stretched.

"Where to now my mystery lady?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Raven replied. She then looked up suddenly, "Why did you call me that?"

"Well…lets see." Ben was talking as he finishing folding the blanket. "For one thing, I don't even know your last name."

Raven hesitated for a few seconds, she looked down and began to brush off some loose leaves that had attached to her denim skirt. "I…I don't really use one. I mean does it matter?"

"No." He said. "How about where do you live?"

"Down by the Bay." She said quickly, as they began to walk up the hill, arm in arm.

Ben stopped. "Why don't we go by your house? I would love to see it."

"NO!" Raven almost gasped. "I mean, no…the friends I live with…they are so immature and there is no privacy. Can't we just back to your place…I love it there?"

"Sure." Ben was chuckling under his breath. "Seeing how you have cleared everything up for me."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Perhaps, but it's all right, Rae." They began to walk down the sidewalk towards Ben's loft. "We all have our secrets."

"Oh, yea…maybe YOU should tell me yours." Raven's voice was as flirtatious as she could make it.

"If I did that." He paused, as if to choose his words carefully . "Then they wouldn't be secrets, now would they?"

They reached the door to Ben's loft. As he was turning the key he looked down at Raven.

"Now, are you going to control yourself tonight?"

"Why, Mr. Wilson!" Raven said with her best Scarlett O'Hare impersonation. "I can control my emotions much longer than you think."

Ben smiled, shook his head as they went through the door. He helped Raven remove her jacket and placed it neatly on a empty Queen Anne chair. The instant he removed his hand from the chair, Raven grabbed him around the waist and with one motion flung him onto the sofa.

"Time's up!" She exclaimed gleefully, while straddling her victim.

"So much for self control." Ben said, as they began a deep kiss.

"Actually, you lasted longer than I thought." Ben muttered when their lips finally parted. Raven punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

Raven again employed the southern belle voice, "Just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Violent definitely seems appropriate." His reply was met with a playful blow to the other arm.

As their embrace began to intensify, he felt the headband that held his eye band start to slip. Instinctively, he reached up to secure it, but his hand was met with Raven's. With her face only an inch from his. She slowly began to remove his last barrier of emotional defense. Ben studied her face with agony as he let her expose his scarred eye. To his surprise, she did not blink. No grimace, not the slightest hint of disgust. She gently kissed him between the eyes, sat up to removed her top. She slid to the back of the couch pulling him over, on top of her.

He now knew. There was no doubt. He was totally under the spell of this…this mystery woman. All of the past and all of the future mattered little now. There was no turning back.

_Author's note- Hang in there. The next few chapters are actually pretty good._


	4. Soul Searching

_NOTE- For Teen Titan purists (espescially the comic book lovers), I have had to skew the history of some of Slade's background, ever so slighty, to make this story work. It ties in to the final chapter, which is approximately 3 or 4 chapters from here. Remember, it's just fiction anyway._

_Disclaimer-Do not own any rights to characters._

**CHAPTER NINE-Soul Searching For Him**

The following weeks would find Raven spending most of her free time at Ben's place. They found the greatest pleasure just hanging around enjoying each other's company. Ben would notice Raven enjoyed walking around the loft gazing and running her hands over the various treasures he had accumulated over the years. She felt like she had found the one thing that had always eluded her, a home. She usually would stop to gaze at one particular glass sculpture displayed in the corner of the massive room.

"If you like that, it is yours." Ben said.

"I love it, but I do not want it." She hesitated. "It just belongs here, where it is appreciated."

"Rae." He said slightly shaking his head. "All of these things...that's just what they are...just things. I have no real sentimental attachment to them."

"You have got to be kidding?" Her voice, one of astonishment. "You mean there is nothing in here you cherish?"

Raven moved back towards the couch, took a leap, and landed on the thick cushions. In the process, her feet knocked over some books and various decorative items that were sitting on the coffee table. "Oops."

Ben reached down, began to put each item back into place. "You know, sometimes you can be such a child."

"You like it." Raven replied, laying on her side with her head propped up by her hand. Again, Ben shook his head and just let out a deep breath.

"You still didn't answer my question, if there was a fire and you only had time to save one thing in this entire place. What would it be?"

"Do you really want to know?" He was not looking at Raven, but staring straight ahead. There no playful tone left in his voice. It was not threatening, just serious.

"Sure." Now her voice was a little uneasy.

He got up slowly from the couch and walked halfway across the room, stopping at the huge fireplace mantle. He then opened a small silver box, removed something, carefully closing the lid. As he approached the sofa, Raven sat up. He handed her a simple gold chain, with a very plain, but obviously well worn locket.

"This, Rae...this I would always try to save."

Raven held it in her hands and for several seconds did not move. She knew that this was an item of minimal expense, compared to everything else displayed about the room. So this was emotional treasure, and she became a little uncomfortable.

"You may open it." He sat in the chair beside the couch, his voice seemed somewhat detached.

Raven pushed the clasp on the side of the locket and stared at a picture of a small girl. Probably eight or nine years old. It was obviously a school picture. She had wild shoulder length bond hair and a smile that could light up a room. On the inside was an engraving, very plain in capital lettes..._ROSE. _

She looked up briefly at Ben,who was still staring straight ahead.

"She...She is very pretty." Raven cleared her throat as she spoke. "Your niece, perhaps?"

"She is my daughter Rae."

"I KNEW IT!" Her voice gasping for air. "I KNEW it was too good..."

"You knew what?"

"I knew you were married, I just didn't want to..."

"I am NOT married." He said, finally turning to face her. "At least not anymore."

"Oh, sorry." Raven was somewhat apologetic.

"Besides, this child is the product of an affair I had long after my marriage ended."

"I KNEW IT!" Again Raven was ranting. "I knew it was going too good, somebody like you had to have a girlfriend"

"You know Rae, you really should get some help with this doom and gloom complex you have going for you. Other than you, I do NOT have a girlfriend." He reached down and took the locket from her hand. "And to be quite honest with you, I wished I hadn't even mentioned this. I thought you were little more mature."

"Are YOU, Calling ME, immature?" Raven was standing now.

"You really have a problem with this, don't you?" Ben was inquisitive. "Or are you one of those that thinks nothing ever goes my way because I am jinxed or cursed or whatever. When the truth is that you are really to scared to confront and defeat your problems?" Now his voice was a little menacing. "I need to know this Rae...I need to know how you can or cannot handle things, especially things about me that you can not even now begin to comprehend!"

"KISS...MY...ASS!" She managed to speak though her eyes were swelling with tears.

"No, I did that last night...remember?" Ben's voice was again calm, but very sarcastic. "And while I briefly enjoyed it then, I am really not in the mood right now."

Without thinking, Raven moved forward two steps and slapped his face with her right hand...so hard, it momentarily caused her hand to go numb. Ben's head just moved slightly. It did not even phase him.

Raven fled, in tears, through the front door.

Later that night, Ben was lying in bed staring up the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking how this huge loft, filled with some many things, could feel so empty, without her. He began to miss the little things. That perfume that she wore, the playful way she bounced around. She brought life to this place, she brought life back to him. Now...she was gone.

Raven was in her bed lying on her side. Her face staring through the dark at a spot on the wall that was empty. The pillow was moist from the tears that slowly leaked out. She knew in her heart that he was probably right. Things just never seemed to go her way. She also knew that she always gave up too easily. Not this time, reaching towards her nightstand, she grabbed her cell phone.

Ben did not move his body, but just stretched his arm out into the darkness when the phone rang. Quickly glancing at the incoming number on the display, he flipped the phone on.

"Hey." His voice calm.

"Hey." She was slightly sobbing.

"Stop crying Rae."

"I'm not crying."

"You are not a good liar, my dear."

Both parties were silent for a short period. Even thought they were miles apart, both were lying flat on the backs, in the middle of their beds, holding the phone with the right hand and left hand placed behind the head. Almost like twins in a parallel universe.

"Ben, can we pretend tonight did not happen?" "Please tell me I can wake up tomorrow and everything will be Ok." There was a short period of silence.

"If there is anything i know," He began. "Is that you can never erase the past. But you can learn from it. You can deal with it. You can overcome it. Or you can let it slowly destroy you. These are truths, that I know well."

"But...but I just want...I need..." She could not get the words out.

"I can not predict if any of us will wake up in the morning Rae. That is something out of our control. The only truth I know. Is that from now until the very existance of time...I will love you."

Again, no response, just the faint sound of sobbing.

"Rae, will you please stop crying?"

"I'm not crying."

Ben smiled slightly in the dark and thought. _That's my Rae. Defiant to the end. _

After a few minutes, Raven broke the silence.'

"Tell me about Rose."

"There's not much to tell, really. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"What do you mean...you are her father...you're not allowed to see your daughter?" Raven sounded concerned.

"As I told you before, anything involving me tends to get complicated."

"Don't you want to see her?" Asked Raven.

"YES I want to see her! But I could never make you understand that this is the best for her. Her mother is married now, to an electrical engineer. They have a nice house in the suburbs, good schools, she has a chance to be normal. The last thing she needs, is me showing up at the front door, with a big smile and saying come and hug your real daddy, the international assassin."

"THE WHAT!" Raven said as she sat straight up in the bed.

Ben knew he only had a split second to respond to his remark. His mind starting working in overtime. _You idiot. What did that sound like to her. Ok, think, think quick._

"You know what I meant, military operations and stuff." He said as he strained to detect if her reply sounded like she might believe this.

"Oh, I see." She said. "But don't you wonder what she is like?"

"I get regular updates from her mother actually." He said without reverence. "It's part of the deal, I stay away in exchange for being informed. It seems that she is somewhat of a tomboy. Very athletic. She is currently playing Little League Baseball, and is the only girl on her team. Not only that, she is the best player."

"I think I would really like to meet her." Raven said with a hint of hope in her voice. "But, right now I would settle for seeing you tomorrow night...maybe?"

"I will call you the day after, I actually have some business planned for tomorrow night." Ben sounded apologetic.

"I...I see." Replied Raven. "Is she pretty?"

"Your insecurities are starting to get old Rae." "Good night."

"I was just joking." Her reply sounded believable to him. But deep down she was still thinking it might be true. "Good night."

"Oh, Rae?

"Yea."

"Just one more thing." "You don't happen to have a twin sister, do you?"

"Uh...no." She replied.

"Ok...sorry, good night"

Raven closed the flip phone and laid it on the nightstand. _What was that all about? _

The following evening found all of the Titans sitting at the kitchen counter gorging themselves on pizza. Raven tried to act like part of the team, but her mind was far away.

"It's nice to have everybody here." Robin said. "For a change." The remark, directed toward Raven, did not register a reponse. As she was not even listening. They all were startled when the tower's central computer alarm began to blare out. Robin jumped up, glanced at the main screen.

"Intruder...the museum." Titans GO!"

At the museum , the Titans instantly transformed into the well oiled crime fighting machine that they had always been. Robin entered the building while the others guarded the exits. I didn't take long before Robin spotted the target.

"Slade!"

"The boy wonder." Came a most familiar voice from the other end of the room. "This is truely, shall we say, an unexpected pleasure. And you know how I hate to mix business with pleasure, but I think I will make an exception...for you.

The two adversaries attacked each other. The fighting was fierce, but Slade was too much for Robin. Eventually sending him rolling down the steps of the entrance to the building. At this point the other Titans joined the fray.

"As usual, Robin, you have brought your little army to save your ass." Slade then began to dodge the bolts from Starfire, the cannon from Cyborg, and whatever animal form Baest Boy decided to change into. For Slade this was all too familiar, and boring. But the fun of fighting Robin made it somehow worth it. There was a deep hatred of Robin.

The fighting was intense, at times. Slade had just finished hitting Robin with an uppecut, which sent the youngster flying halfway up the steps at the museum's entrance, when Beast Boy in the shape of a rhino plowed into his back, knocking him off his feet. Slade flew uncontrolaby backwards, slamming into Raven, who happened to be standing at the bottom of the steps. They both stood up , Raven was a little groggy. Slade instinctively grabbed her from behind, intending to use her as a human shield from possible starbolt attacks. He had Raven in almost a full nelson headlock. As he lifted her higher with her back to him, she began kicking and screaming. "Let me go!"

It was at this point, when he was hit.

It was not a blast from Starfire, nor a punch from Cyborg, not even a kick from Robin. Slade was hit by a fragrance. A fragrance that he was all too familiar with. All of the suspicions, the coincidences, the denials finally hit home. The smoking gun did not contain the smell of sulfer, but of prefume. Slade was was almost paralyzed.

In one motion he grabbed Raven's cape at the base of her neck with his left hand, while still holding her secure with his right. He then ripped the cape and hood off of her and spun her around to face him. The Titan sorceress was so stunned by this act that she offered no resistance.. His stare into her eyes only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like time stood still, especially for Slade. While Raven wasn't sure what she was looking at, Slade at this point knew exactly _who _he was looking at. With both arms confined Raven came to her senses and kicked him with both feet braking his grip on her. Slade turned to look at her one more time, then purely on instinct, he did a backflip narrowly avoiding a bolt from Starfire. Then with one leap, he bounded over a brick wall and was gone.

Dude...that was weird." Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"What a pervert. I Think he was trying to rip off your clothes!" Cyborg said.

"Raven! Are you all right?" Robin said as he rushed over toward her.

"Yes...I...I am fine." Raven replied while bending down retrieving her cape.

"Let's go home." Robin's words were welcome by all.

Raven threw her cape and hood over her shoulder and proceeded to head back to the Tower. Suddenly, she looked slightly behind her to see Starfire staring at her. The expression on Starfire's face sent chills down her spine. It was a combination of extreme shock and disgust. "What?" Raven made a feeble attempt to communicate. Starfire said nothing, flying past her to catch up with the others.

"WHAT! " Raven screamed at Starfire, after catching up to her. Starfire looked ahead and said nothing.

Slade stumbled into his loft. Almost exhausted from non stop running. He was ripping off his costume and thinking at the same time.

_You FOOL! You pathetic, weak FOOL! _Slade berated himself. His heart had probably known the truth about her for weeks. But his mind and soul had denied it for so long. No matter how many clues he had tried to dismiss as pure coincidence. Reality, had finally arrived.

The steam from the shower began to fog up the bathroom. Slade had both hands braced against the shower wall as the water ran down his head into the drain. He remained in this position for some time. _What the hell do I do now? _


	5. Friend Versus Friend

_Note- Thanks again to everybody and all of the nice reviews. For the final three or so chapters, things get kind of intense, not graphically , but emotionally. Remember this is rated "M"_

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters._

**CHAPTER TEN- Friend Versus Friend**

Back at the Titan's Tower, everybody came in and while the boys headed for the kitchen, Starfire began climbing the steps to the second floor. Raven was on her heels, step for step. Neither spoke as they walked down the hallway. Starfire reached her door and went in, Raven followed right behind her.

"I believe your room is down the hall, Raven." Starfire said with very snooty tone.

"I know where my room is, but I want to know what your problem is!"

"I was not aware I had a problem." "I was not aware that I have even said a word." Starfire was now slightly hostile.

"You know exactly what I mean…you…you …little Miss Perfect!" Raven's pitch just went up a notch. "I have lived with you long enough to know when your nose is out of joint. So you better start talking."

"Or what?" Starfire turned to Raven and was face to face. "Are you going to send your criminal boyfriend to get me?"

"How dare you!" Raven's tone was full of rage. "You think everybody in this city with one eye is Slade?" I should have never told you anything, let alone describe him. You don't even know him, good God, you have never even talked to him. How…how DARE you, insult him…insult ME!"

"Why did Slade let you go?" Starfire asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"It is a simple question really, why did he let you go?"

At this same time, unbeknownst to the girls. The remaining male Titans had heard the ruckus.

"GIRLFIGHT!" Hollered Cyborg.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy said with glee. "Come on Robin."

The three heroes were now outside of Starfire's door. Each had an ear pinned against the door, trying to hear what was going on. Beast Boy was crouching about two feet off the ground, Robin was bent over slightly and Cyborg's ear was near the top of the door. From the security camera's angle at the end of the hall, they appeared like a totem pole…on acid.

"He didn't let me go!" "I kicked him off of me, or did you conveniently not see that?" Raven said defensively.

"Before you kicked him." Starfire stared at her. "Why…did…he…let…you…go?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" "WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK HIM!"

"Maybe I will." Starfire said as she turned her back to Raven. "You did tell me where he lived."

"You wouldn't dare!" Raven was breathing heavy. "You would go and accuse an innocent person, just because of your hair brained ideas. He would hate me forever. Is that what you want?"

Starfire was silent.

"Wait a minute!" Raven said. "That is what you want…YOU are jealous. That's it, isn't it. Say something!" She screamed.

"Oh yes, jealous." Starfire was now mocking Raven. She walked around the bed and pretended to hold a phone to her ear. "Hello…State Penitentiary, would you happen to have any convicts being released early…Because I just turned eighteen and I am real horny and would like to meet an older one?"

"I hate you." Raven was now speaking in a monotone voice. "He is not who you think he is. At least I am willing to show feelings . Unlike you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starfire replied as she again moved closer to Raven.

"You know what I mean." Again Raven's voice was void of any emotion. "You've been prancing around here for years like a prima donna waiting for Robin to make a move. But you don't have the guts to just walk up to him and tell him that you are in love with him."

Satrfire was silent for a minute. "Gee, I guess I should take my advice from you now." Starfire's sarcasm was in full force. "Tell me Raven, how hard was it to seduce an olderman being a famous Teen Titan?"

"He doesn't know I am a TITAN!" Raven, now screaming.

"Wait just a minute." Starfire had a rare evil grin and tone. "You did not tell him?"

"No I didn't tell him."

"No one is that dumb. How many girls do you think have the name of Raven…Raven Roth.?" Asked Starfire.

"He doesn't know my real name…he loves me for me, not for some name in a newspaper." Raven said defiantly.

"You…little…hypocrite." Starfire was walking in circles around Raven as she spoke. "You have the gall to lecture me on how I deal with my feelings towards Robin, while you have been humping some guy for nearly three months…that doesn't even know your real name?"

"Go to Hell!" Raven said simply.

"No…I don't think I will. But you can tell me about it, when and if you ever return."

Out in the hallway, the only thing the boys could hear was yelling. Thankfully the rooms were virtually soundproof. They did sense the presence, however, of someone approaching the door. At that point they did their best Three Stooges imitation. Falling all over each other trying to extricate themselves from the hallway.

Raven had only been gone a minute before Starfire collapsed on the bed in complete emotional distraught.

Back downstairs, the three amigos just sat and looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Replied Robin. "But I have to find out. We have to be a team or we can't exist."

The next morning found the breakfast table to be eerily silent. The two girls were sitting as far apart as the table would let them. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Ok people, if we have any internal issues with one another, lets deal with them now." He turned towards Raven.

"I'm fine." She said with an obvious false grin. Robin then turned towards Starfire.

"No problems here." Starfire's expression identical to Raven's.

Robin then began a long diatribe on the values of teamwork, truth, justice, the American way. He meant well, but both girls tuned him out. Occasionally, they would look up from their plate and give each other the evil eye treatment.

For the next three days , life at the tower was routine. Aside from the fact that Raven and Starfire would not speak to each other. Although she was too proud to admit it, Starfire was becoming uneasy with the feud. Raven might have felt the same if it were not for her ever growing concern over Ben. She had not heard from him since the run in with Slade. That evening, unable to take it anymore, she called him. He looked at the caller ID when the phone rang.

"Hello Rae."

"Hey Ben." She said uneasily. "I thought I would have heard from you?"

"I am sorry, I have had some things to deal with."

"If you are not busy, I can come over tonight." Raven was trying to be as upbeat as possible. She had detected something in his voice that bothered her.

"Rae…we need to talk." His words and tone cut through Raven like a knife.

"Ok…I can be over in an hour." She was trying to disguise the fear in her voice.

"Rae, maybe we should…"

"Don't go anywhere." She said as she cut him short. "I'll be right over."

"Ok." Was his only reply.

As she hung up the phone, her stomach began to turn flips. _He is going to break up with me! What did I do? Is it someone else? Is he bored with me? Why me? What is my problem? I can't go over there…I just can take it. _

Raven sat on the edge of her bed absorbed in self doubt. _The one time I find something good in my life and just like that it is gone. Probably some bimbo, that's it. He met some tall blond, and I am yesterday's news. Well, if that's what he wants, he can have her. I am tired of trying to prove myself. _

_Raven, get a grip... It may not mean anything, maybe he just wants to talk about us…about the future. I can't take the chance…No, this time I am going to fight for what I want._

She got up from the bed and walked over to her armoire. Looking through all of the clothes, she spotted a black leather mini-skirt. She had purchased it over a year ago only to realize when she brought it home and tried it on, that it was way too short for her to wear. Her laziness was the only reason why she had never returned it. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. Just like the first time she had tried it on, it was way too short…to cover everything up. _Well, _she thought, _I am going to fight for what I want. Nobody said I had to fight fair. _Keeping that train of thought going, she pulled a pair of thigh high boots out of the closet and a tank top, four sizes too small. Her make over now complete, she threw a three quarter length leather jacket over her arm and headed downstairs. So focused on her mission, that she hadn't thought about what her appearance may look like to her roommates.

Raven hurried down the stairs. With quick pace tried to reach the front door. It was not fast enough.

"Dammmmn!" It was Cyborg. " ALLRIGHT!"

Beast Boy and Robin didn't say a word…mainly due to the fact that their mouths were so wide open, forming words would have been a Herculean feat.

"Leave her alone!" Starfire's words stopped Raven dead in her tracks. "There is no dishonor in someone…how do say…moonlighting."

Raven turned her head toward Starfire, who was sitting in her usual position on the couch beside of Robin. Starfire was using the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Pray tell us, friend Raven…on what street corner will you be working, tonight?"

Cyborg's quick reflexes caught Raven as she lunged at Starfire, who herself by now was being restrained by Robin.

"BITCH!" Exclaimed Raven.

"TRAMP!" Starfire screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled. "Somebody is going to tell me what is going on!"

Raven had stopped struggling enough for Cyborg to loosen his grip. She walked around him, ignoring Robin, picked up her coat and kicked open the door. Leaving without another word. At the same time, Starfire broke free from Robin and headed up the stairs.

It didn't take long for Raven to put Starfire out of her mind. She had to focus …on him. She began to gather more courage as she ascended the steps to his front door. She knew what her strength was. And it definitely was not being the nice girl next door. She was good at being bad. When she wanted to be bad…she could be really bad. Raven tapped lightly, then let herself in the unlocked door.

"Rae! Hey, come on in." Ben stood up. He had been sitting on a sofa back in the corner of the loft. This couch was surrounded by book shelves. The only time anyone sat there normally was to read. Raven had always referred to this area, as the library. Even though the whole loft was basically one big room.

As Raven began to walk towards him, she slowly removed her coat. She just continued to walk as they coat crumpled to the floor. Ben took one look at her attire and momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Rae…I…um…I mean…"

"You like?" Raven was smirking, even though she would never admit it, she enjoyed exploiting peoples weaknesses .

"Yes…but aren't you cold? "

She was now standing in front of him. She ran a finger across the chest area of his Cardigan sweater.

"Actually, I am quite the opposite." With the three small fingers of her left hand, she pushed his chest enough to cause him tofall back on the sofa. She then reached over and retrieved a round piece ice from a half full glass of rum and Coke that was sitting on the end table. She was still standing in front him and her leather skirt was now eye level for him.

"You have been a bad boy." Her voice was seductively scolding, as she held the ice just barely between her lips. "I thought you didn't like hard liquor?" Still playing with the ice.

"No, normally I don't…just rarely…look Rae, come sit down and lets talk."

"Ok, sure." She replied. Then she held out the piece of ice, and dropped it. "Did I do that?" She said while covering her mouth. "How clumsy of me." Raven spun around, now with herscantily clad rear endtowards Ben.

"I will get it." With both of her legs firm and straight, she bent over from the waist to pick up the ice. After holding that position for a second or two longer than was actually necessary , she slowly rose up and turned around, placed the ice back in the drink. At the same time, she crawled onto the couch, straddling Ben, who was now in shock.

Raven positioned her face so close to his that there noses were slightly touching. "So…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

He was a man in torment, a man trying sort out issues, a man trying to find a solution. But therein lie the problem. He was a MAN. No mortal male of the species could handle the show Raven just put on.

"Nothing." He said, just before the embrace.

Raven's eyes were closed as they rolled over on the couch.. But her expression…was victory. _I didn't think so. _She thought to herself.

Raven was awakened by a beeping sound coming from her handbag. A clock on the nightstand displayed the time as 3:00 AM. She just now remembered she was still at Ben's place. Turning her head she saw that he was asleep on his side facing the opposite wall. Reaching down to the floor, she removed her communicator from the handbag. In an awkward position, she tried to keep her body on the bed and her head halfway to the floor, in an attempt to hide the conversation. Ben did not move, Raven could not see however, that his eye was wide open.

"Raven."It was Robin

"What." She was whispering.

"The First National Bank, motion sensor, we have to go."

"Now?" She again whispered.

"Now!" He was adamant. "Raven, there is no time, just meet us. We need you."

Raven put the device back into her bag. Shook Ben on the arm.

"I have to go."

"Trouble at home?" He asked without even moving.

"Yea…something like that." She replied sheepishly.

"Let me call Maurice, he can drive you wherever you need."

"NO…I mean…it's not necessary. She gave him a small kiss on the side of his head, through her clothes on, and was gone.

Within minutes, Raven arrived at the front entrance to the bank. The other Titans were already there. She noticed Robin looking at her oddly. Only then did she realize that she still had on the same clothes that had caused an altercation earlier that evening.

"Nice crime fighting outfit." Starfire said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Raven said while looking at Starfire from head to toe. "I thought it would be neat to try to look like you."

"STOP IT!" Robin was clearly getting agitated. "We have a job to do." "Beast Boy, take the north entrance, Cyborg take the south, Starfire watch the roof, Raven and I will go in."

Before any of the Teen Titans even had the chance to acknowledge his words, a huge explosion at the main entrance knocked all of them off their feet. As the dust settled, Billy Numerous walked from the bank with a large sack full of cash. The Titans were stunned and groggy from the blast. Billy walked right past them as they lay sprawled all over the street. When they slowly recovered and stood up, Billy was already standing on top of an adjacent building, looking down at them.

"It's nice to see you all again. Sorry, to be so brief. But, I must go." As Billy was talking, he had pulled out a round metallic device, about the size of a softball. He pushed a button on the side and with a swinging underhand motion, tossed it at the crowd of Titans below.

"RAVEN NOW!" Screamed Robin.

Raven lifted her hands in the air, instantly a dome shaped force field enclosed the Titans. The explosion above the force field was so powerful that even in the protective cover, they were knocked to the ground.

Looking down at the smoke and debris on the street, the villain chuckled slightly, then turned to escape.

No sooner had he turned around, he felt paralyzed with fear. The night was dark, with only a quarter moon's light shining. But it was enough for him to see the imposing figure standing at barely arm's length .

"Hello Billy."

"Wha…what are y…" Billy didn't get to finish his sentence. The one punch that Slade threw lifted him and the sack of money ten feet through the air and off of the building landing butt first on the street beside the Titans.

"What the…!" Exclaimed Cyborg. As they bent down to check out the criminal.

"He's alive." Said Robin. "But out, cold."

"Can anybody please tell me what is going on around here?" Beast Boy's voice was exasperating.

Nobody said anything for a minute. Then Starfire could not stand it anymore.

"Gee." She was batting her eyelids together , trying to pull off the cutest look she could. "It is almost like one of us has a little guardian angel…doesn't it…Raven. For the last part of her dig, Starfire was looking directly into Raven's eyes. Eyes that were filled with rage.


	6. Unlikely Hero

_Note- Just a few more chapters and we are done. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to the Teen Titans._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- Unlikely Hero**

The next evening, Cyborg wanted to go out for pizza. Which drew positive responses from Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin declined saying he had some work to do in his basement workshop.

"Come on, Rae-Rae!" Cyborg said. "Let's chow down and have some fun."

"Is she going?" Raven asked while staring at Starfire.

Immediately Starfire interjected, "Yes, she is going."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Cyborg said as they headed out the door, already arguing with BB over what type of pizza they were going to order.

Raven meditated for an hour or so. Then walked down to the basement. The door to Robin's workshop was only partially closed. She knocked.

"Raven, come on in."

She did. Looking over his shoulder, she said, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, this?" He held a small electrical looking box. "Its basically a hyper sensitive tracking mechanism, well it will be when I'm finished. When it is done I hope to be able to somehow attached it to Slade's armor. Then track him later, and hit him when he least expects it.

"I see." Raven continued, "Robin why are you so obsessed with him?

"Who?" Asked Robin.

"Slade." "I mean I know he is one of the bad guys, but you really seem over occupied with him."

"It's no big deal." Robin Stammered. "Besides, now that we are alone, you need to tell me what is going on with you and Starfire?'

"Just girl stuff. Nothing really." Her reply was weak, at best.

"Ok." Robin spun around in his chair to face her. "Let's make a deal, I will reveal what you asked, but you have to honestly tell me what's going on between you and her."

Raven thought for just a second, "Sure, Ok."

"Great." Robin said. "I will even start…I am assuming that this conversation will not leave this room?"

Raven did not say a word, but nodded in agreement.

"I am well aware of my obsession with Slade. I have thought about it often and the only conclusion I can come to. Is that I have never been able to beat him." He paused. "I know that probably sounds trivial to you, but to me, it tears away at my entire being."

Raven just stood with arms folded listening.

"I guess, too, that he is so condescending towards me, like he is so much better, and I am supposed to know it.

"Well, he is older." Raven said.

"SCREW his age!" "I am ROBIN, and I am not going to let him get to me."

Raven's eyes opened a little wider.

"I'm sorry, Rae." Robin was calmer now. "I didn't mean to yell at you. As you know, the thought of him can send me off."

"It…it's Ok, really. Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "You have been dealing with this for some time."

"Even before my time, actually." Robin's statement caused a perplexed look on Raven's face.

"Before I was even old enough to join forces with Batman. They had already squared off many times."

"What?" Raven's jaw dropped.

"Yea..He used to go by a different name, did you know that?"

Raven shook her head.

"Deathstroke it was…Deathstroke, the terminator." Robin was leaning back in the chair. While Raven's jaw dropped even lower. "He was purely an assassin then, highest bidder, most have made millions."

"Although, funny thing was most all of his targets were other villains. I guess similar to Mafia turf wars."

Raven was now sitting on a chair.

"Anyway." Robin continued. "He was always a thorn in Batman's side, before me and while I was there. Batman has a huge file on him.

"Where did he come from?" Raven asked.

"Not really sure." said Robin. "He was some kind of super soldier when he was younger. The rumor is that some military doctors used him and others like a lab rat. Injecting them with all kinds of experimental drugs, trying to make them the perfect killing machines. But the side effects, were different for each, Slade became ruthless."

"I see." Raven said very uneasily.

"Anyway, Batman told me a long time, two things about him that I can never forget." Robin paused. "To be careful of his rage, you see his powers from the drugs increase with his rage, to superhuman proportions. The other was to be patient, because after a number of years the drugs would bound to wear off, and then he will be an easy target."

"Oh." Raven replied.

"Ok, your turn." Robin was smiling.

"Well…really it's not a big deal. It's just she doesn't like my boyfriend." Raven voice was barely audible.

"Is it she doesn't like your boyfriend, or she doesn't like that you _have_ a boyfriend?" Robin's question threw her off guard.

"I…I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"I have." Robin responded. "but she won't tell me anything."

"Really."

"Yes, really." He continued. "You know Raven, the hardest hit person in a new relationship is the best friend."

"I don't believe that." She said. "A true best friend would be happy for me."

"Well, maybe, but think about it, Rae. What is a best friend? He paused. "It is someone that enjoys your company so much that they constantly want to be with you, in the loop, as they say. In a new relationship, your mind is always somewhere else, always thinking of ways to be with him. You can easy shut out a friend…and not even realize you are doing it."

"I guess." Raven was now forming a tear. "But the things she says to me, I…I don't understand."

"Yes, I have heard." Robin leaned a little closer to Raven. "But I will let you know something that she confided…her sharp tongue is just a reaction…the truth is, this thing between you two…is killing her."

Raven buried her face in her hand trying to hide her tears from Robin. He turned around to get back to work at his desk. Raven stood up and headed for the door.

"Robin?" She asked before leaving. "You mentioned one time, that you saw him…without the mask. What does he look like?"

"Who?"

"Slade…what does he look like ?"

"I don't know Rae, I mean it was dark. I couldn't see much, he was gone in an instant as usual."

"But his voice, that deliberate menacing voice, we could always recognize that, right.?"

"Well, that is actually not true. You see Raven, in his mask, he has this transmitting device, it is rather ingenious I will admit. Not only can it work as a radio signal, but it alters his voice. As a matter of fact if we were to meet him in a restaurant, we could probably talk for hours and not even recognize him."

A few minutes had gone by before Robin turned around, realizing Raven was gone.

Raven was walking down the upstairs hallway. Deeply engrossed in thought. Just like a child, she held her hand out touching the wall, her head looking down at the carpet. As she turned the corner, her thoughts were interrupted by a collision with Starfire.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry." The reply was sad and detached.

Raven continued down the hall, head down and rubbing the wall as she went.

"Raven?" Starfire's words elicited no response.

Raven laid face down on her bed. She didn't realize it, but her body was in emotional shock. Trying to deal with everything…and everyone… had taken its toll. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of a perfect world, where there were no mysteries, no petty differences, no pain. A world she knew, did not exist.

A few hours later, she was startled by the sound of the main alarm. By instinct and years of training all of Titans assembled in the control room. Robin was already there. There was a blip on the main screen.

"Johnny Rancid!" Was all he said.

"TITANS GO!"

Johnny Rancid was driving through the city streets on his motorcycle with a handgun blazing. He was obviously high on something. Shooting indiscriminately at any bystanders he could see. Robin was on his motorcycle, following closely by Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-Car. Starfire and Raven flew overhead. Robin spotted him first and gave chase.

"Titans…split up." Robin commanded. "I'll follow, try to cut him off."

After a few minutes of intense chasing, Robin yelled, " Main and Elm!" "He's heading toward Main St. and Elm St."

Raven was standing in an alley. She looked up at the street signs and knew he was headed right for her. She jumped into the middle of the street just in time to see his headlight bearing down in her direction. She lifted her hands up and began to form a clear black barrier in the middle of the street. By the time she had made it about three feet in height, He crashed into it. The force of the impact sent Johnny Rancid flying over the handle bars, somersaulting out of control. Raven with her hands still up, was vulnerable. The intoxicated villain collided with Raven with such force as to send them both skidding fifty feet from the initial impact.

Raven, who had taken the bulk of the impact, was barely conscious, and moaning lightly face down on the street. Rancid popped straight up, however, and taking one glance back at his destroyed bike.

"You Bitch!." He screamed as he pulled another pistol from a secured holster. Standing only three feet away he level the gun at her. "This is for what you did to my bike."

Raven could hear him talking, tried to push up with her hands, but was still to groggy to protect herself. Starfire was in the distance, flying at breakneck speed, watching the horror being played out before her. As he pulled the hammer back on the gun, Starfire screamed, "RAVEN!" The pitch of her voice was higher than a child. Again, "RAVEN!" She knew as the trigger was being pulled, that she was just barely too far away.

It was at this instant that a shadowy figure came flying into the street from the alley. As the gun was fired, the dark figure collided with Rancid. The sheer force of the collision propelled both of them across the street, over the sidewalk and crashing through a door of an abandoned warehouse.

Starfire landed beside of Raven less than one second later.

"Raven!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please don't move. Let me look." Starfire proceeded to gently turn her around looking and feeling for a wound. By now the other Titans had arrived. Robin used his flashlight to help Starfire examine Raven, who was coming around at this point.

"I…I am Ok." Raven said. "He must have missed." Starfire grabbed her around the arms and pulled her next to her. The hug caught Raven a little off guard. The boys meanwhile, seeing that Raven was alright, had already headed through the door of the warehouse. They found Johnny Rancid mostly unconscious, lying among boxes and the remains of the shattered door. Cyborg picked up the gun, unloaded it and stuck it in his belt. They then sat him up and secured his hands behind him. As Cyborg stood up, Starfire pushed him to the side, and struck Rancid with her fist. Cyborg and Beast Boy were almost in shock as they watched Starfire get on her knees and pummel the handcuffed villain.

Quickly recovering from the sight, they grabbed Starfire and held on for dear life.

"STAR!" Cyborg said as he struggled to hold her. "Chill, girl!" "Raven's Ok, the bullet missed."

"Actually… you're wrong." Robin's voice stilled the entire group. He pointed his flashlight at the warehouse floor revealing fresh blood from the door, all the way to the other side and out a window.

For a moment they all just looked at each other in silence. The only light in the building was pointed at the stains on the floor. The reflections on the Titan's faces seemed eerie.

"Did anybody see who it was?" Robin's voice broke the silence.

"Beast Boy?"

"No dude I was too far away"

"Cyborg?"

"Nah, same here."

"Raven, did you happen to see?"

"No, I didn't even know what was happening."

"Starfire, did you see anything?" Robin's question caused Starfire to look at the ground. "Starfire! Someone is hurt, probably bad. Now did you see who it was?" Robin was growing angry.

"I...I...saw him." Starfire's voice so weak everyone was straining just to hear.

"Speak up Starfire! We may be running out of time.!"

She dropped her head even lower, "It was Slade."

"Starfire…are you sure?" Robin was in disbelief. Starfire just nodded.

"Come on then, let's try to find him!" Robin was now excited. "Slade at a disadvantage, this is what we have all been waiting for."

The three boys ran out of the door. Starfire and Raven lingered near the doorway.

"No Robin…this is what you have been waiting for." Raven's words were heard only by Starfire.

Robin stuck his head back in the door, "Are you two coming or what?"

"Robin, I am taking Raven back to the Tower…she may have a concussion."

"Raven?" Robin inquired.

"I really don't feel well." She replied.

"Just call us…if you find anything." Starfire said as she led Raven away.

Back at the tower, Raven laid down on the couch, curled in a ball. Starfire just sat at the other end. No one spoke. After an hour, the boys returned. Starfire lifted her head over the couch watching them as they walked by.

'Nothing." Robin muttered under his breath. "Trail went cold."

As soon as they left the room Raven stood up. "I can't take this anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Starfire.

"I got to go." Raven stated.

"Raven, I am truly sorry for my past actions…tonight, I thought…I thought that you were dead. I thought I had lost you forever. I could not handle that."

"I still have to go." Raven headed for the door.

"Raven, please!" Starfire was begging. "You can hate for all eternity if you want…but what if I was right. Even if there is the smallest of chance, you can't leave. The most dangerous animal of all, is a wounded one."

Raven hesitated at the door for a moment, staring out into the night, "I don't hate you Star." And she was gone.

The entire way to Ben's place, Raven repeated over and over to herself. _Please, let her be wrong. _Her real torment… was she was not sure if she was pleading for Starfire to be wrong about the identity of her lover…or hoping that Slade was not injured. As she reached the door her emotions were running wild. The last twenty four hours had involved little sleep, fighting with enemies and friends, and a general feeling that her world was collapsing around her. It totally escaped her that she was still wearing her trademark Teen Titan attire…something that she had never done around Ben. Still hesitating at the door, she closed her eyes, and pictured Ben sitting on the sofa quietly reading book and trying to sneak in a rum and Coke. The thought called her down for a minute. She knocked on the door.

Waiting for just a minute, she banged on the door. After a few minutes more it opened. She looked at him, normal enough, she thought. Typical jeans, bare feet, crimson colored button down shirt, completely unbuttoned, exposing the middle of his chest and massive abdominal muscles.

"Come in Rae."

It was now that her stomach began convulse. While walking in she saw a small first aid kit on the coffee table. There was sweat beading up on every exposed part of his body, like someone with a high fever. He moved slowly back to the couch, not saying word, but keeping his eye trained in her direction. Raven's arms were folded as she slowly walked in front of the coffee table. She glanced down at the first aid kit and then with her head slightly angled, stared straight at him.

"Take off your shirt."

He stood motionless.

"Remove your shirt, Ben"

Again he did not flinch.

"TAKE OFF THE DAMN SHIRT, OR I WILL!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Her arms now by her side and fists balled up.

With his eye staring directly into hers. He took his left arm and slowly removed his shirt. It was now just draped over his right shoulder, he again reached across with his left hand and dropped the shirt to the floor. Raven's vocal chords were screaming, but no sound could be heard, as she gazed at a bandage just below his right shoulder, blood still slowly seeping out. She turned away to catch her breath.

"Come here, we need to talk." His voice straining.

Raven kept her back to him and was silent. Several minutes passed. Suddenly she ran to the wall near the front door and began to turn over the table, smashing lamps. Moving down further, she ripped all the pictures from the wall. Still further, violently pulling down entire bookcases. Ben watched in complete silence as her rampage continued. Destroying everything in sight, she moved with precision around the large room. It was only she reached the farthest wall that he realized. The truth staggered him somewhat.

He realized she was not just acting in a fit of rage…_She was searching. _

He slowly headed towards the fireplace while the rampage continued. As he reached his destination, Raven had stopped the destruction and was sitting on the floor in complete exhaustion. He reached under the mantle, pushed a small lever. The he turned towards Raven.

"If this is what you seek…So be it."

On the other side of the fireplace, in an area that Raven had yet to destroy, a false bookcase slowly opened. Thought the false door only opened a few inches, Raven could see the bright light emanating from the secret room. Raven picked her self up, heading to the room. When she passed in front of him, he grabbed her elbow.

" I will ask you…just one time…to stop now." His tone was firm.

Raven did briefly stop, then jerked her arm from his grasp, walked to the door and pulled it all the way open. The room was about the size of a large walk in closet. A bright halogen light illuminated everything inside. Her eyes perused the nearest wall, moving toward the back. Swords, knives, fighting sticks. Then guns, all shapes and sizes. Some of a type she never knew existed. Next were various military looking uniforms, several, all neatly pressed and on hangers.

On the final wall of the room, the last one she looked at, and the closest to her face, three neatly hung body suits. They were black as night with silver metallic armor plates sewn in various key spots.

She never even felt the pain of her knees hitting the hardwood floor when they buckled under her weight.

"Slade." Her voice almost inaudible.

For the next few minutes, Raven continued to cry uncontrollably. On her knees, clutching her stomach with both hands, her forehead pressed against the floor.

"You…sick…bastard." She was almost hysterical. "What kind of sick, twisted plan did you have this time? Her words barely understandable through the sobbing. "How could you?" "How could I?" "I think I am going to be sick."

Her emotional state kept her from noticing he had stepped around her and into the hidden room. The sound of a bayonet being pulled from its sheath, however, did not escape her.

"Good!" She cried out not lifting her head. "Kill me, I want you to…kill me now!"

"Look at me." Slade said in a calm voice. Raven did not move.

"LOOK AT ME!" This time forceful.

"NO!" She screamed at the floor.

Slade reached down with his left hand and easily hoisted Raven into the air. She still looked down at the floor offering no resistance. He then pushed her up against the wall. Even with her feet touching the floor, he was supporting Raven's entire weight. He then placed the handle of the fifteen inch blade into her right hand. Grabbing her left hand, he placed it also on the handle. Still supporting her with the other injured arm , he took the blade in his left hand and placed the point just above his abdomen, below the sternum. Raven still looking at the floor crying, felt the pressure of the knife she was holding against his body.

"Do it." He said.

"DO IT!" Yelling at her. "EASE YOUR PAIN!" "DON"T YOU DARE GO WEAK ON ME NOW TITAN!"

"This is what you all have wanted…now is your chance…just push the knife forward." He was calmer now.

Raven refused to life her head, between the flow of tears, a barely she emitted a barely audible, "No."

"NO!" Again he was yelling. She felt his right hand completely encircle both hers, which still held the bayonet. She opened her eyes just enough to see the point of the blade was pressing so hard against him, blood had started to trickle down his stomach. Along with that, the bandage from the gunshot wound had come loose. Blood from that streaked down his arm, over his hand, onto hers.

"The mighty Raven may be too weak…but I promise…I am not." His grip around her hands now tightened and she felt the knife press against him even harder. With his body weight still holding her up against the wall, the side of his face touching hers, he spoke directly into her ear.

"Now, my Raven. I want you to look at me, all you have to say is, "I do not love you'." "Very simple isn't it?" It comes down to this, tell me you do not love me, and the knife will end all of your worries."

"LOOK AT ME, DAMN YOU! Slade shifted his weight to hold her against the wall to free his other hand. Which he promptly placed under Raven's chin, forcing her head up. She barely opened her eyes , trying not to look him in the eye.

"Now!" He said. "Just repeat after me, I…do…not…love…you." "SAY IT!"

"I can't." She said meekly, still looking at his chin.

"Why?"

Slowly she raised the focus of her eyes from his chin, straight to his eye. "Because…I do."

Slade slowly released his grip around her hands, causing the knife to fall to the floor. As he moved back, Raven slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. He walked over to the couch, slumped down in the middle of the cushions, his feet on the floor, his head laying back staring at the ceiling.

They both remained in their positions for several more minutes, before Raven pulled herself up and walked toward the door. She stood there for a second, then turned around and sat down on the couch beside Slade. No words were spoken as she reached down into the medical kit, fastened together a bandage, placing it gingerly over his gunshot wound. She then rose, and without a word form either party, she walked out of the door.

_Note-update coming soon_


	7. Unusual Visitor

_Author's note- The wonderful reviews from all of you truly keep this story going, but end is near._

_Special note- Starfire lovers will probably not like some of this chapter._

_Disclaimer-Obvious by now._

**CHAPTER TWELVE- Unusual Visitor**

Raven wandered through the city streets, mind numb. Not even sure which direction she was traveling,she found herself staring at the front door of Titan Tower. Either instinct or some unexplained internal guidance system had guided her home. It was dark inside as she made her way upstairs. In the hall, just outside her door, was the shape of Starfire. Sitting against the wall, arms and head resting on her knees. When Raven opened her door, Starfire stood up, but said nothing. Raven did not even acknowledge her presence, but subconsciously , left her door wide open after entering the chamber.

Starfire watched her sit down on the edge of the bed. Raven's hands in her lap and her feet on the floor with toes pointed together. With only one lamp glowing in the corner of the room, Starfire could still see blood on Raven's hands, face and clothes.

"You are bleeding!" Starfire blurted out while standing in the doorway.

Raven wiped a tear from her eye, "It is not mine."

"You…you…killed him?"

"No." Raven said very softly. "Not yet."

Raven fell back on the bed twisted and face down.

"You were right all along. I have betrayed all of you. I have betrayed myself…everything I have stood for, worked so hard for. In one instant, all gone." Raven's was cracking. "And he…he betrayed me, my heart, my body."

After all of the recent turmoil between the two girls, Starfire hesitantly sat down on the bed. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you say that?" Starfire asked.

"Say what?"

"Betrayed." Starfire said.

"Oh, please Star!" Raven was slightly agitated. "Let's just say I took the cliché 'sleeping with the enemy' to record heights."

"Yes, but did you assist him with any crime?"

"No."

"Did you divulge any information to him about the Teen Titans?"

"NO!" Raven said forcefully while turning her head towards Starfire.

"And he…did he tell you he was not Slade?" Starfire's voice was smooth and non confrontational.

"Well, no…not exactly." Countered Raven.

"Did you ask him?"

"No…but that is beside the point. He knew who I was and deliberately did not say anything." Raven once again was face down, speaking into the sheets.

"Raven, did he maybe try to tell you , but you would not listen?"

"I know what you are trying to do Star." Raven sat up, begin to remove her boots and sling them against the wall. "And it doesn't matter…you were right and I was wrong."

Starfire got up from the bed walked to the door and stopped. Without turning around she asked.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?" Raven was somewhat caught off guard by her question.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" Satrfire asked.

Raven thought for just minute. "It defies any description that mere words could afford it."

"That's what I thought." Replied Starfire.

"You need to tell the others, of my unworthiness, and I will be leaving the Titans." Raven said while staring out of her window.

Starfire turned around to face Raven. "If you want to quit, that is your decision. But I will not help you to do it. You just remember one thing, when you hear about one of us seriously hurt or killed because you weren't there to help…then you replay that little betrayal speech in your mind. Because it will be stained with the truth." Raven dropped her head slightly as Starfire walked out.

The next day Raven remained in her room meditating. Robin tried to grill Starfire about what was troubling the teen sorceress, she remained silent. Early that evening, Starfire brought some food to Raven's room.

"You are staying?" She asked.

"I don't know." Raven replied. "I need some time."

"I am going out for awhile, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. Thanks for the dinner, though." Raven said somberly.

Starfire walked through the streets of the city. She tried to fool herself into thinking there was no purpose to her stroll. Before an hour was up, she was standing in front of the place Raven had described as the home of Ben Wilson. From the street she looked at the steps, the door. Twice she walked away. Twice she came back. The sun was now setting and the street lights began to flicker, she knocked on the door.

Slade had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the knock at the door. Looking in the mirror, he decided not to answer it. After a short pause the knocking turned into banging. Thinking that it may possibly be Raven he quickly held a towel around his waist, walked through the main room and opened the door.

The initial shock of seeing the Titan on his stoop reverberated through his face. But this was mild compared to the expression Starfire displayed…at the half naked nemesis. There was an uncomfortable minute of silence.

"You know who I am?" Starfire's question was more of a statement.

He nodded., then ever so slightly peered over her shoulder searching.

"I am alone." She spoke with assurance.

Again he nodded and with his free hand gestured for her to come in. She kept her arms folded tightly in a defiant posture. He quickly tied a knot in the towel, to free both of his hands.

Starfire walked slowly to the center of the room. Slade cautiously kept his eye on her every movement. He made a hand gesture for her to sit down.

"I am fine thank you." Her terse response.

"You do not wear clothes…I mean other than your uniform?" Starfire asked with childlike curiosity.

"I was in the shower." He stated as Starfire continued to stare in his direction. "Give me a minute and I will change."

"No." His eyelid lifted as she spoke. "I mean, I will not be here that long." Starfire was speaking and looking around the room at the same time. She could not help but notice the complete destruction of his place at the hands of Raven the night before.

"Your home…it is interesting." She said.

"Yes, well, you can thank your colleague for the design scheme." He said sarcastically, as he sat on the sofa.

"Oh…I see." Starfire continued, "Yes, Raven can be spirited at times."

Starfire walked around just a bit but continued to stare at him, very nervously.

"You do not need to fear me."

"I do not fear you." Starfire was defiant. "I do not like you, sometimes I pity you…but I fear no one."

Slade nodded and smiled slightly.

"I can't seem to understand… why Raven feels so deeply for you…other than you are pleasing to look at…for a man." Starfire said smugly, arms still folded tightly around her stomach.

"I'm not exactly sure what you just said, but I will take it as a compliment…for now."

"You are hurt?" She was looking at his shoulder wound.

"I am fine." He said. "I tend to heal fast."

"You look so…so…"

"Normal?" He asked.

"Yes, I was not expecting…"

"That I was real." He smiled. "I will let you in on a little secret, I don't actually have to sleep in my coffin…and I can walk around in the daylight."

"You…you sleep in a coffin?" Horror griped her face.

Slade burst out laughing. "It was a joke, my dear. Just a joke."

"Oh." Replied Starfire.

"Enough small talk Tamaranian, Why exactly are you here?" His tone more somber now. "I will assume Raven sent you."

"She knows not, that I am here."

"I see." He said. "How is she?"

"If you must know, she is tortured." Starfire spoke, her words seemed painful even to her. "I am worried that she will do something foolish…all because of you." Slade hung his head slightly.

"I have two reasons for being here." She began, "First I want to know if you love her…as much as she loves you?"

Slade was silent for awhile.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"What?"

"What…is…your age?" he asked slowly.

"Eighteen, what difference does it make?" She asked defiantly.

"Eighteen." He shook his head. "What can you possibly know of love? " "I am almost twice your age and I do not know. Besides why should I tell you anything?"

"You are under no obligation." She said weakly. "I just love her, like a sister, and I do not know what to do." Starfire was pouting.

"I will make a deal with you Titan, I will tell you what you want, but then you answer a question from me."

"Agreed." She murmured.

Slade rose from the couch, walked toward the huge fireplace, no longer looking at Starfire.

"It is hard for me to describe what I feel for Raven. She is, like yourself, extremely beautiful. But, she has such wonderful contradictions, goodness and a darkness, childlike, yet mature beyond her years. She mesmerizes me. When I am with her, I feel no pain, no inhibitions, no ego. When she is not with me, just knowing that this…this exquisite creature exists, fills my once hollow soul with life and purpose."

Again the room was silent.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked.

"Yes." Her voice cracking.

"Good." He said, still not looking at her. "Now, I want to know…how much time do I have?"

"How much what?" Starfire was confused.

Turning to face her, "How long before Robin and the rest of his merry troupe pay me a visit?"

"I am not here for that, no one will know about this." Starfire said reassuringly.

"Oh please, child." He began walking toward her. "Do not take me for a complete idiot." Now almost upon her. "You have the winning lottery ticket, the Holy Grail, and want me to believe you are going to withhold my whereabouts from your boyfriend?"

Slade was now standing inches in front of Starfire. "I told you, I would not." She was uncomfortable at his closeness, but to stubborn to retreat. He then moved closer, Starfire was trying to hold her ground. They were touching, Starfire's breasts up against his abdomen. She turned her head to the side and down. Slade reached up and gently cupped his hand under her chin, with minimal force he brought her face back to the front.

"You say that now, but what will you say to him later?" He kept an easy grip on her chin. "What will you say when you are with him…alone…your bodies entwined, when you are giving all of yourself to him. What are you going to say…when the rhythm of the act take you to that place…the point of no return. Will you scream out to him what you know?"

"No." She said softly. "He…does not know me…in that way."

Slade let go of her face, stepped back and raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" His voice almost jovial.

"Yes, really." Starfire's tone was sad, as if she were ashamed that she had not slept with Robin.

Slade turned and walked back to the direction of the sofa. "Then, my dear, Robin is a bigger fool than I thought."

Starfire's face was puzzled. "My Robin is not a fool!"

"That was a compliment, Starfire."

"Oh…thank you, I think." She said bewildered.

Starfire turned to walk to the door. Slade sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, his hands behind his head.

"Tamaranian."

"Starfire." She said. "My name is Starfire."

"My apologies….Starfire…you said you had _two _reasons for coming here?"

"Yes." She turned towards him.

"I came to thank you for saving my friend's life."

Slade nodded.

"Also." Starfire now looked down at her feet. "Where I come from, when someone saves the life of a loved one, we owe that person a debt."

"So you now owe me?" he quizzed.

"Yes…I am afraid I am duly bound by Tamaranin honor." She was still looking down.

Slade pondered for a minute. He had no real intentions of taking advantage of Starfire, but he cold not resist the chance to play mid games with the Teen Titan…after all he was still Slade.

"Come…sit down." He patted the seat cushion next to him. Starfire obliged, resting about one foot from him.

"Closer." He said smoothly. She slid her body about another six inches.

Slade reached and began to caress her the back of her neck, slightly twirling her hair. He gently pulled her back into large cushions. Leaning over, his mouth barely touching her neck and ear.

"So this custom of yours, it is binding?" His voice seductive.

"Yes." She was breathing heavily.

Still talking into her ear, placed a finger on her chin and ever so slowly moved it downward. Over her neck, slowly between her breasts, onto her exposed midriff, down further past the top of her purple skirt.

"And you must do anything?" He whispered.

"Yes…OH yes. She gasped as his hand went lower.

"Good." He said as he abruptly got up, and walked around side of the couch.

"What…where…are you going? Starfire was completely red faced and flustered.

"I am going to put on some clothes, I have a previous engagement I'm afraid, and I am actually late."

"But, I…thought…I mean we…you…us…AUUUUGGGGHH!" Starfire was a woman scorned at this moment.

"You thought what?" He asked. "That I would take you to a place where the Boy Blunder has dared to tread? My lovely little Starfire, while the though does thoroughly entice me, I already have one ill tempered teenage female to deal with, the thought of two, well, it would surely be enough put me in my grave."

"YOU ARE EVIL!" She shouted.

"Yes, well, that does seem to be a running theme with me." He said as he zipped up his jeans.

"Now, if you want to honor this so called debt. I want you to try to keep Raven from going anywhere…for two days. If she leaves you will let me know." "I will see her then."

"She will not come back here." Starfire said.

"I didn't say she would. I am planning on visiting her." He said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You can not be serious…you are coming to the Tower?" Her eyes opening wide.

"I am always serious." He replied. "Oh and Star, sweetheart, this little thing between us…try to get over it."

"AAUUUUGGGGHH!" She exclaimed as she slammed the front door.

For the first time in two days, a broad smile overcame him.

_Author's note- Two days? I hope I can get an update done by then, so we will know what he means. _


	8. Showdown

_Author's note- Only two more chapters, and this thing is done._

_Disclaimer- Once again, I claim no rights to any Teen Titan characters. _

"**What have I become…My sweetest friend…Everyone I know…Goes away in the end." **

"**Hurt" By Nine Inch Nails (and Johnny Cash).**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Showdown**

Starfire raced down the steps from Slade's loft. Turned the corner and sat down on a bench, just under a streetlight. Picking up an old newspaper, she began to furiously fan her face. Even though it was a crisp 53 degrees outside , her body was still on fire. She struggled to come to terms with what had just transpired. As traumatic as the confrontation with Slade had been, she was more confused at her own actions and emotions. Thoughts flashed through her mind.

_What was I thinking? How could he make me feel like that? He must have put a spell on me…yes that is it…some sort of an evil spell. Nobody has ever made me feel like that. It is wrong, she is my best friend. It is not my fault, it is his. I am the good girl. Plus, nothing happened. But…I wanted it to happen. What is wrong with me? It has to be his fault, not mine. Oh…but he is good…in an evil way of course. I guess now I know how Raven fell in love with him. Hmmm…I wonder…if they do not get back together? _

Starfire abruptly slapped herself on the face. Bringing her to her senses. _I must be losing my mind. _

Things were quiet back at the Tower. Robin was the only Titan in the main room. He was watching TV when Starfire came home. She had actually done nothing wrong, but at the same time was consumed by guilt.

"Hey Star…what's up?"

"Nothing…nothing is up Robin, why would think something is up?" Her inner guilt was trying to come to the surface.

"It's just a figure of speech Starfire."

"Oh…yes…well I must be going to my room now." She tried to walk away.

"Starfire, are you alright…I mean you like you just ran a marathon?" Robin was now moving closer to her.

"Yes, that is it…I have been exercising. You know me, always trying to be in shape. Never know when I might have to hold…I mean…might run into Slade." Her face now contorted and red.

"Er…Ok, that must be how you lost your earring."

Starfire quickly felt her right ear, realizing one of her favorite jade earrings was indeed missing. _Must have come loose when he was holding me on the couch, _she thought to herself.

"Yes, all that good exercise, must have lost it then…well I really must be going." Starfire was running up the steps.

As Starfire walked down the hall, Raven came out of her own room and approached her.

"_Where have you been?" _

"_Nowhere, just talking to Robin." Starfire said with a guilty look. _

"Good." Raven responded. "Did you tell him?"

"There is nothing to tell. He does not own me, I didn't do anything. It was not my fault…I mean I could have…"

"What the Hell are you babbling about?" Raven grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and shook her. "Did you tell him about Slade and me or not?"

"Oh…that, no I have not said anything to him about that." Starfire was slightly relieved.

"Then I will." Raven replied.

"No!" Starfire exclaimed, and without realizing her own strength, picked Raven up and threw her back into the room. Raven bounced one time off of her bed, landing on the floor up against the wall.

"Oops." Starfire said with her hand over her mouth.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Raven was seriously mad.

"Yes, I do believe so…but we do not need to tell Robin, right now. I am afraid he may not take it well."

"You really think so?" Raven was being as sarcastic as she could. "I would have never thought that telling him I was the _boy toy_ for his life long obsession, would cause a PROBLEM!"

"You are angry?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, you are seriously freaking me out…are you high or something?"

"Yes, I mean…" Starfire placed an open palm over her head as if to measure. "I am five feet, seven. Still higher than you by seven inches"

"You can't really be _that _stupid. Get out of my way." Raven began to move around her.

"Please friend Raven. Just listen to me, I can understand… but he will not."

"How could you possibly understand?" Raven asked.

"I do…trust me, I really… really understand." Starfire was biting her lip as she spoke. "Just a few days, Raven, think about it just a few days more. If you still feel the same, then, you can do whatever you want. I am begging you to wait."

Raven was silent for a moment, then walked over and laid on the bed. "It doesn't matter, I am leaving anyway. But if it means that much to you I will wait."

"Thank you…we will talk tomorrow? Starfire asked.

"Whatever."

Tomorrow came and went. Raven rarely leaving her room, speaking only briefly to Starfire, who would bring her food. The next day came and Robin was becoming more and more agitated. With Raven absent he addressed the Team in the control room.

"This has got too end." Robin stated. "If we are a team, then everyone has to act like it. We need to decide what we are going to do with Raven."

"She just needs more time." Starfire interjected. "I told you, she broke up with her boyfriend. Just give her a few days."

I don't know if we have a few days." Robin was calm, but firm. "We never know when an alarm will sound. We can't afford to be shorthanded." Robin looked at the ground. "We need to think about replacing Raven."

"You…you are not serious?" Starfire gasped.

"I am afraid I am…but I need everyone's opinion." Robin turned toward Cyborg.

"Man, I don't know. Raven is always doing this…but she comes through when we need her."

"Beast Boy ?" Robin asked.

"I don't know dude…I don't think she can be replaced. Sure has saved my butt a bunch."

"Robin, I know if you felt the same pain as she does now, Raven would not abandon you." Starfire put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "Let me try again, tomorrow, to talk to her."

Robin nodded in agreement.

The next day Starfire brought lunch up to Raven's room. When she saw Raven packing clothes into a large suitcase, she placed the tray on the bed.

"You are leaving?"

"Yes." Raven said unemotionally.

"Vacation?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, I am leaving the Titans. Look I have to leave for the airport in an hour, so I really need to finish."

"I see." Starfire backed up and walked into the hallway. Halfway down the hall, she began to run to her room. She went to her dresser, opened a small drawer on the side of a jewelry box, removed a small piece of paper with a cell phone number on it.

"She is leaving." Starfire was whispering into her phone.

"When?"

"An hour." Again speaking softly.

"You have honored your debt…I was already on my way."

"You can't! I mean come here. _Everybody_ is still here." Her words fell on deaf ears as the line was already disconnected. Starfire slumped back onto the bed. She was now in torment. Does she warn Robin?…or Raven?…or neither. It didn't really matter, before she had time to make a decision, it was too late.

Down in the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were engrossed in a video game, while Robin was reading the newspaper. Soon a thunderous roar could be heard in the sky near the Tower. As the noise got louder, Cyborg went to the main window to see what it was.

"Choppers!" He said.

"Motorcycles can't be that loud." Beast Boy said.

"No you bird brain…helicopters. Big ones too. Must be troop transports."

By now all the boys were at the window. They watched two large helicopters sit down at the far end of the sidewalk that leads to the Tower.

"Army?" Robin asked while peering through binoculars.

"Don't think so. No markings." Cyborg was now looking through his own telescopic device. They watched further as several men got out dressed in military fatigues. They appeared to be stretching their legs and just milling about. Except one, who proceeded to make the long walk up the sidewalk toward the Tower.

"Strange." Robin said straining through the binoculars. "His uniform…no name tag…no rank…no insignia…no nothing."

"Uh oh." Cyborg said uneasily. "There is one patch…see it…on the upper left arm. A dagger, with a snake wrapped around it."

"No, I can't make it out. My lens aren't powerful enough. What about it?" Robin asked as the figure was still 300 yards away.

"Years ago, when I was visiting my brother while he was stationed at Bragg. We saw these dudes get off a plane…came right past us…single file. All of them wearing that same patch."

"So they are the good guys?" Robin said turning to look at Cyborg.

"Kinda." Cyborg said. "They are like super spooks, you know, top secret, not a lot of supervision."

"Kind of…good guys?" Robin look puzzled.

"Uh oh, it gets worse." Cyborg now had a bad look on his face. "Robin…how many one eyed people do you know?"

"What!" Robin strained through the lenses again as the figure got closer. "Beast Boy! I need you to get near the helicopters…see if you can find out anything. Cyborg, you come with me. We are going outside."

"Ok Robin, but you need to chill a little bit. You better make sure before your start Kung Fuing somebody." Robin was not listening.

Starfire had heard the roar of the helicopters and was watching the same scene form an upstairs window. Quickly, she ran to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

"Not now! I am busy." Raven responded from behind the door.

"Raven you need to come downstairs, now" Starfire's voice was emotional.

"I will when I am done."

Starfire now was banging on the door. The door flew open.

"What!" Raven was angry. Starfire was shaking, but looked straight into her eyes.

"He…is here."

Outside, Slade was now standing on the sidewalk in front of Robin and Cyborg. He looked first at Cyborg, than turned to Robin.

"I need to see Raven."

"And if you don't mind if I ask, who are you?" Robin was acting businesslike.

"Robin…after all these years…you don't recognize me…my feelings are hurt."

"SLADE!" Robin immediately landed a kick to his midsection. "That's not all I'm going to hurt.!"

The blow doubled Slade over and knocked him back a few steps. He recovered and stood up.

"Robin, I hope you don't treat all your guests this way." Slade said with a grin.

"Actually no, some get THIS!" Robin landed a roundhouse kick directly into Slade's face. Spinning him around, landing face down on the sidewalk. Seeing what was happening, some of the soldiers began to run up the hill from the helicopters. Still laying face down, Slade stuck his palm into the air, causing his troops to stop, and head back.

At this same instant, Starfire came flying out of the door.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, still in flight she grabbed Robin and Cyborg by their collars, flew them off the sidewalk fifty feet away and dumped them on the grass. Slade got up, dusted himself off. Looked at the two Titans that were being restrained, then turned toward the door, where Raven was now standing with arms folded tightly.

As he approached her, she continued to stare, right into his eye, her face void of any emotion.

"I am going away for awhile." Slade's voice had an eerie calmness to it. "It seems that do to recent world events, my services and expertise, are in demand. " He waited for a response, none came.

"Rae…I am trying. I want you to know that, whether you believe me or not. This is a first step. I want to do this…for you, and me…for us. Can you not say anything?" Again she remained steadfast and silent. "Perhaps, I should not have disturbed you…but I had to see you…one more time."

Slade took a breath and looked at the sky. "Maybe, given time, you will let me back in." Slowly he reached into his front pocket and removed a small item wrapped in felt. "I want you to keep this for me…where I am going…well let's just say I don't want to lose it." As he held it out to her, she still would not budge, her arms folded tightly. Slowly he took her hand, gently loosening her fingers and placed the pouch in her palm. He closed her fingers around it and held his hand on hers for a minute.

"I would hope that you do not leave this place. You are surrounded by people that truly care for you. This is something that is rare in this world. I should know. Hopefully I will return, if you are not here, I fear I may never see you again." He placed his hands around the top of her arms, leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Raven never took hers eyes off of him, but said nothing. When he turned to leave, she was still motionless, except for her bottom lip, which began to tremble. He did not look back as he walked down the sidewalk, it would not have mattered, Raven was already gone.

As Slade continued down the path, Robin started again.

"SLADE!" Robin was yelling at the top of his lungs. "This is not over!"

Slade walked past the remaining Titans, not even looking.

"SLADE! Come back here and fight!" Robin was losing his composure. Slade continued to walk away. Starfire tightened her grip on Robin.

Cyborg noticed an evil little smile on Robin's face.

"Uh…Robin, don't go where I think you are going." Cyborg said uncomfortably. It was too late.

"DEATHSTROKE!" Robin screamed.

Slade immediately stopped.

"DAMN…I told you not to go there!" Cyborg shook his head.

Slade turned off of the sidewalk and walked towards the them. Fearing the worst, Starfire loosened her grip on Robin, just a little. Slade and Robin were now inches apart, both glowing with hatred.

"I am going to find out what is going on here." Robin said, "And if you have done anything…and I mean ANYTHING to hurt my team…I will personally beat you to within an inch of your life! Is that clear!" Robin again screaming.

"Your threat is duly noted, boy blunder." Slade's voice now was calm, but extremely menacing. "Now, it is my turn. If while I am gone, YOU do anything to cause even the smallest tear to flow down Raven's face, then…"

Robin cut him off smugly, "Yea…Yea, we all know, then you will beat me within an inch of my life."

"No, my young friend…I will kill you." Slade looked at him for a second, then turned to walk away. He had only gone a few steps, when he stopped again.

"I almost forgot." Slade said as he reached into his other front pocket. "Starfire, I believe this belongs to you." He tossed her missing earring through the air and into her hands. Then turning and looking dead at Robin, he said, "I found it in my couch…it must have fallen out the other night." He then walked back to the waiting helicopter…a huge, evil smile on his face.

The expression on the faces of the remaining Titans, could not be described as a smile. Other than perhaps, Starfire, however her face was too red to notice.

The helicopters began to make a thunderous roar as they slowly took to the air. Slade was sitting inside his eye closed, already deep in thought. As they reached the height of the Tower, the soldier sitting beside him, tapped his shoulder and pointed out of the window. Slade turned to see the solitary figure of Raven, standing on the edge of the roof, looking in his direction. Even though they were some distance away, he could see her hair flowing straight back from the wind. Around her neck, a gold chain. Both hands clutching a locket next to her chest. As he strained to watch her, both aircraft banked 45 degrees, turned, and headed out over open water. Just like that, he was gone.

A short while later, Starfire emerged on the rooftop. Raven was resting on the top of a picnic table. Lying back on her elbows, her feet on the bench, her face to the sun. Starfire assumed the exact position beside her on the table. For several minutes, both girls said nothing, just enjoying the sun warming their faces.

"It would be nice, if just once in my life…I could get something right." Raven spoke , face to the sun, eyes closed.

"Well, you _were_ right about one thing." Starfire said, her face to the sun, eyes closed. "He isthe damn handsome."

As Raven lay in the sun, an almost undetectable grin appeared on her face.

_Author's note- Ok, troops, final chapter coming up. Hopefully before I go to the beach Labor Day. _


	9. Never Give Up

_Note- Thanks again to everybody for the kind reviews, it really helps. _

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- Never Give Up **

A month had past since the appearance of Slade at Titan's Tower. The inevitable tension caused by his vist had strained the once tight knit group to the point of disintegration. The last week or so had brought them closer together. Due in part to several skirmishes with villains. They were always there for the work and the work itself became a healing agent. Whenever you have to trust someone to watch your back, you can overcome great personal obstacles. Raven however, remained, mostly because he asked her to. She had become to feel somewhat guilty over time, that she had not said a word to him as he left. In her mind she thought remaining a Titan would be her redemption.

Late one afternoon, a car pulled up to the north entrance to the Tower. Two Navel Officers exited and walked to the door. Looking out of the window, Robin went over to the couch and awakened Cyborg, who had been taking an afternoon siesta.

"Cyborg…military officers…at the door!"

"What." Cyborg said groggily. "Military? Oh no, not again."

"Go round up the others…I will get the door." Robin gave an order. Cyborg complied. He then opened the door.

"We need to see a Miss Roth." The younger looking man said.

"Is she in trouble?" Robin asked. Both of the men looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"No, we would just like to see her. Is she here?"

"I am here." Robin turned around to see Raven and the other Titans standing behind him.

Raven had very little knowledge of military rank or insignia. What she did have was a vast understanding of world religions and the Cross on the lapel of the older gentleman was definitely that of a chaplain. He stepped forward handing a telegram to Raven.

"I am terribly sorry." His only words.

Raven looked down at the note, _The secretary of defense of the United States of America regretfully informs you that Lt. Commander Benjamin Wilson is missing in action…presumed dead. _

Raven looked straight at the two strangers, thanked them, turned and walked away. She took about ten steps in the direction of the stairs before collapsing.

Sitting in the airport terminal looking at her feet Raven wished she had worn more comfortable shoes for the flight. The same flight that was now delayed another hour. Resting her head on her hand trying to relax, she didn't notice the young man in cargo pants and a t-shirt sit beside her.

"Well, I guess this is it_." _

"Robin?She was startled"What are you doing here_" _

"Just wanted to say goodbye…you left in such a hurry."

"I'm sorry...I'm just not good at that sort of thing."

"Actually I do want to ask you something." He turned to face her.

"Robin, please…I've made up my mind, don't try to talk me out of it."

"I didn't come here for that, but I would like you to listen for just a minute." Raven nodded in agreement, it wasn't like she had to leave anytime soon.

"You have two planes waiting for you." As Robin spoke, she look puzzled.

"One you have a ticket for…the other is over there." Robin then pointed out of the near window at a Lear Jet, sitting on the tarmac. Raven looked at Robin now completely bewildered.

"I called my former employer, he wants to meet you at his home. He sent his private jet."

"You mean…Bruce Wayne?" Raven asked.

"Yep…look Rae, I told you he had a large file on Slade, wouldn't you like to see it?"

"I don't know Robin…I mean does it really matter?" Raven felt uncomfortable discussing this.

"Maybe not, but he really has something to tell you…something that you need to hear. I have asked you many times as leader of the Titans, to do many things. Now I am asking you as a friend, go see him, listen to him, what have you got to lose."

Robin stood up, followed by Raven, then a long hug.

"I hope one day, that you stop running long enough, for happiness to catch up to you , Rae." He turned and walked out of the terminal.

It was only when the plane reached full altitude, did Raven realize how smooth a Lear Jet could glide through the air.

A voice from the cockpit woke her from a deep sleep. "We have started our descent, please fasten your seatbelt." Raven complied. Looking out of the window, she noticed they were landing on a private air strip. Nearby, a huge mansion. _Wayne Manor, _she thought.

Upon landing she was immediately ferried to the main house, where she was greeted by an elderly , but stately, butler.

"Miss Roth, please come in. We have been expecting you. Master Wayne will see you shortly. Please allow me to show you your room."

Alfred led Raven up a staircase and into a large bedroom.

"Please feel free to freshen up. If you require anything, anything at all, just ask and it will be provided. If you look in the closet, you will find clothes for any occasion, your exact size I might add. Mrs. Wayne herself handpicked the garments."

"Thank you." Raven said shyly.

After he left, Raven opened up the door to the huge closet. Her jaw dropped as she had never seen so many designer outfits, shoes and accessories. Most of the items were either black or dark in color. _I like her already, _she thought to herself. Making her way to a large bed, she laid down and tried to process her various thoughts, now running rampant.

A knock at the door jolted her awake. Looking at her watch, see realized that she had been asleep for over two hours.

"Come in."

The door opened and a stately gentleman stood just inside the room.

"You must be Raven, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Batman!" Raven said while trying to get up from the huge bed.

"Bruce…please…call me Bruce. I hope your trip was pleasant?"

"Yes, thank you…I feel bad…you have gone to so much trouble." Raven was uncomfortable with strangers showing kindness to her.

"Trust me…we are thrilled you are here. I have heard astonishingly good things about you."

"From Robin, I guess." Raven timidly asked. '

"Yes, from Robin." Bruce smiled. "Come with me, I believe there is a dossier, that you came to see."

Raven followed him through the mansion. Eventually ended up in some sort of basement storage area.

"Mr. Wayne?" She asked.

"Bruce!" He again said smiling. "Call me Bruce…you are trying to make me feel old. You know I am about the same age as your friend."

"Oh." Raven said as she hung her head down. "Robin told you everything…about that?"

"My dear, that is why you are here." His statement would have normally unnerved the teen sorceress, but he had the most calming smile she had ever seen.

"You…you must think I'm a traitor."

"Not at all." He turned around to look her in the eye. "My job is to protect people…not to judge them. I want you to always remember that."

Raven nodded in agreement.

"Ah…we are here." He stopped in front of a large shelf. It was full of boxes, files, and assorted packages. Reaching up, he grabbed a cardboard box and removed it from the shelf. He carried over to a conference table. "It's a little dusty, but still in order. Look it over, take as much time as you wish. When you are done, we would love for you to have dinner with us, Alfred has been preparing a feast."

"Thank you…very much." Raven replied.

As they sat down, Raven just stared at box for a while. It was plain looking, aside from the word 'Deathstroke' scrawled neatly on the side.

"If you would prefer some privacy?" He asked.

"No, I…I just don't know now if I want to…or need to…know more about him. I'm sure Robin wants me find out all the horrible things I can, to try to get over his death."

"Actually, you couldn't be further from the truth. If I remember correctly…well, just open the box." He reassured her.

Raven removed the lid and began to pour over the documents. The room was silent for awhile. Before long she came upon a large photo, a young man, not much older than she was now. The photo of a young man in a Navel uniform, with two perfect eyes, staring directly into hers. She became overcome with grief, wrapping her head in her arms on the table. Bruce, was silent as he placed his hand on her back. He then pulled the assorted documents in his direction and slowly began to look at them.

"You know, he served his country very honorably." He said as he flipped through the papers before him. "Actually, was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor. Probably should have gotten it twice, but the powers to be thought it a bit over the top. I always had mixed emotions about him, you see the government made him into what he was. Irregardless, it was my job…and yours to stop him."

"I don't want to see anymore." Raven said trying to wipe away tears.

"I understand…and I truly did not want to see you upset. But I did want you to try to understand something. Raven, we all…everyone one of us wears a mask, but that does not always define who we really are. You think about that…and now, I am starving, lets go upstairs and have dinner. I really want you to meet my wife."

As they entered the main dining room, Raven noticed a stunning impeccably dressed middle age woman, laughing with Alfred.

"Ah…here she is now." Bruce exclaimed as they walked toward her. "Raven, this is the light of my life, Selina."

Selina immediately hugged Raven. "Darling, I believe Robin is losing his touch. This young lady is even more beautiful than he described." Raven blushed just a bit. They all sat down, Raven did not realize how hungry she was until the food was brought to the table. During the entire meal, the Wayne's made her feel so comfortable, that she would laugh at the innocent digs they seemed to hurl at each other.

"Raven." Bruce began as he lightly wiped his mouth with a linen napkin. "Did I tell you that Selina loves to shop?"

"Please, Bruce I am not that bad." She responded.

"Really?" He quizzed playfully. Turning to Raven. "Her American Express tab last year alone was larger the Gross National Product of sixteen countries." Selina leaned over and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Don't you believe him dear…he is a typical male. I know for a fact…that it was more like eight countries." Selina said with a wicked smile. Everyone burst out laughing.

After a few moments, Raven suddenly became somber. Selina immediately noticed.

"Raven, dear, what is troubling you?

"I'm sorry." Raven said looking down. "It's just you two…I mean both of you are so nice…so perfect, and me, I fell in love with a criminal, I feel ashamed, unworthy."

"Well, yes that." Bruce looked over at Selina, then back to Raven. "That is actually why Robin wanted you to come here."

Raven looked confused.

" Raven, what do you think of me?" He asked.

"I don't understand, I mean you are a living legend, the single greatest crime fighter ever."

"Darling, please." Selina quickly interrupted. "His ego is big enough as is, no need to fuel the flame."

Everybody grinned.

"Let me tell you a story." Bruce was leaning back in his chair. "Years ago, I fell deeply, and madly in love, with a most exquisite creature. At the time, I couldn't think of anything else, just her. This romance went on for some time, it was only later that I came to find out that the love of my life, was actually an arch villain that I had pursuing for some time…Catwoman."

Raven's eyes got big, she looked at Selina, and without thinking said, "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Selina recognized the hint. "No, darling. I'm Ok with this. As a matter of fact, I love hearing this story."

"Anyway." Bruce continued. "When I stumbled upon the truth, the torment over what to do became almost unbearable. I felt guilt, and yet happiness. You know it is a tremendous weight to bear, love versus duty. You…and I, are probably the only people that can understand this."

Raven now knew what Robin was trying to let her know. The simple confession from her hero suddenly made her feel normal again.

"I know it is none of my business." Raven was speaking very softly, and not even sure if she could finish the question. "How…I mean…did you solve the problem?"

"Oh…that." Bruce smiled as he reached out and held Selina's hand. "Actually, that was the easy part…I just married her."

Selina looked at Raven, smiled and winked her eye. "Meow."

Raven was speechless. The Wayne's, well they just smiled.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred was standing the main doorway. "Admiral Kensington is here to see you."

"Ah…yes, thank you Alfred." Bruce rose from the chair. "If you two lovely ladies will excuse me, I will be right back."

"Are you Ok dear?" Selina inquired after he left the room.

"Yes…yes, ma'am." Raven was looking down at her plate, speaking very softly.

"Tell me what is troubling you."

"I feel, I don't know, like I am running. But I don't know what I am running from. Your story…it is so beautiful. Mine is just painful."

"Being in love is not painless, you know." Selina said with a motherly smile.

"I know, but yours…is like a fairly tale with the princess and the prince living happily ever after. Mine is over, and I never in spoke to him…you know…in the end."

"Raven!" Selina exclaimed. "You are giving up much to easily. I expected more from a Titan."

"They said he was dead." Raven lowered her head even more.

"PRESUMED!" Bruce's voice sounded like thunder as he walked back into the room. "The words were presumed dead."

He slid around the table, leaned down and whispered into Selina's ear. A small smile came from her face, Bruce stood beside her, hand on shoulder.

"I am afraid you under estimate Deathstroke." As he spoke Selina punched him in the arm, still smiling at Raven.

"Forgive me, I believe you under estimate Lt. Commander Wilson." He glanced over to Selina for approval. "You see, he is very…shall we say, resourceful, at the art of survival." Bruce said while taking his seat. "Raven, the point I was trying to make before, in the basement, is that we all wear masks…to some degree or another. If you ever find that special someone that can see behind the mask, then the past is irrelevant, the future is all that matters."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Bruce, please!" Selina's voice excited. "Enough of the drama, just give it to her, I'm dying over here."

"Yes, very well." He reached into his jacket, removed an envelope, placing it on the table in front of Raven. "As you can I imagine, I have a lot of contacts in government circles. I had to pull a lot of strings, somehow I think you're worth it."

Raven was scared and just stared at the plain white envelope. Knowing that she could not handle any more heart wrenching news. It was only after she looked at Selina and saw the warmest smile possible, that she removed the note inside.

_Dearest Rae,_

_If you are reading this then I know the flying rodent has kept his word. I'm afraid that the report of my demise, was a bit premature. They can't really be blamed, at the time wounds I had suffered should have taken me. I am recovering, well. There is some unfinished business that I must attend to, things that I have put off far too long. As a matter of fact, the first thing I am going to do is see a Little League baseball game . I do not know how long I will be gone. I do know that I will find myself back at your doorstep. I will understand if you choose not to be there. I am not sure if I can keep going without you in my life, but if it is not to be , I will promise not impose on you any further. If you are there, I promise to never leave you again. Either way I am coming for you.._

_Forever,_

_Ben._

Tears were streaming down Raven's cheeks, the same for Selina. Bruce rose from his chair walked and walked over to Raven.

"My dear…you are welcome to stay with us as long as you desire. However…I took the liberty of having the plane fueled…it is on the runway as we speak."

Raven sprang up, hugged Bruce, then Selina. At the bottom of the marble steps leading from the entrance of Wayne Manor, she bent down, removed her dress shoes and ran.

She ran down the hill, over the well manicured lawn, to the airstrip and into the jet. As the plane cleared the runway, she never noticed that her feet were wet and stained from the freshly mowed lawn. She had never even felt them touch the ground.

THE END.

_Note- Maybe a sequel? _


End file.
